4 : The Blonde
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Di saat Yamanaka Ino tengah merasakan patah hati akibat berita pertunangan Akuyami Shion dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kota digemparkan oleh kasus pembunuhan yang korbannya... semua berambut pirang. Pembunuhan berantaikah? Lalu, apa pula maksud Inuzuka Kiba mendekati Ino di tengah-tengah kepelikan ini? Siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai tersebut sebenarnya? / AU. Changing rate. COMPLETE
1. First Page

"Ti-tidak! TIDAK! HENTIKAAAANN!"

Seringai ditunjukkan.

"Henti—_mph_!"

Permohonan berurai air mata diabaikan.

_Sraaats_!

"_MMMPH! MMMPPPPHH_!"

Satu tangan meredam teriakan dan tungkai menahan segala pemberontakan.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

Anyir darah langsung mengudara setelah tiga tusukan kematian—menembus jantung—dilayangkan; menyesakkan rongga pernapasan dengan baunya yang cukup menyengat. Cairan amis itu sedikit menggenang, membasahi jalan yang sepi dan jarang dilalui orang. Jangan lupakan tembok di sekitarnya yang juga ternoda oleh terjangan likuid yang sama. Lalu … mengotori surai pirang yang tergeletak tak bergerak itu dengan bercak yang berwarna senada—merah.

Sesosok manusia tengah mencoba bersembunyi dari sorotan rembulan dengan mengambil tempat yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang gedung tinggi. Sosok itu pun tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya.

Ia kemudian menarik syal yang ia gunakan hingga semakin menyembunyikan bagian wajah dari dagu sampai hidung.

Tanpa membuang waktu, sosok itu pun menjauh dari lokasi yang sedikit banyak terlihat bagaikan replika neraka di atas bumi. Setelah membelok di salah satu gang dan kemudian meluncur ke jalan besar.

Lalu, gelap menelan kembali sosok algojo tengah malam tersebut.

* * *

**4 : THE BLONDE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: _Mystery / Drama / Crime / Romance  
_**

**_SasuIno / SasuShion / KibaIno / KibaShion / etc._**

_**Warning**_**:**_** probably OOC. Rate's changed into T. But I guess I can say it semi-M as consideration. :D  
**_

_**Case 1. **_**First Page**

* * *

Kicau burung sudah ramai bersahut-sahutan. Matahari semakin tinggi menjelang. Dan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat kini sudah siap dengan sebuah tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino—segera keluar dari kamar dan mendapati ayahnya tengah fokus pada layar televisi dengan tangan yang menggenggam pegangan mug berisi sesuatu yang tampak panas—terlihat dari kepalan uap yang membumbung samar.

"_Ohayou_, _Otousan_," sapa Ino sambil memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"Oh? _Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_," jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum, "ayo, sarapan dulu? _Tousan_ sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi untukmu."

"Wah, _arigatou_, _Otousan_," jawab Ino sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi lain yang ada di sebelah kiri dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sana. Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu kemudian ikut menyorot ke televisi, tepat saat tayangan mengarah pada reporter yang tampak tengah menjelaskan situasi.

"_Saat ini jenazah korban sudah dievakuasi dan orang tua korban yang mengetahui anaknya menjadi korban tidak dapat menahan jerit tangis mereka._"

Sesaat, Ino mengerutkan kening mendengar berita tersebut. Tampaknya ia ketinggalan berita utama karena sedetik kemudian, tampilan gambar pun berubah. Berita selesai.

"Mengerikan sekali, ya … pembunuhan. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini."

"_Humh_?" jawab Ino sambil melihat ke arah ayahnya. Tangannya kini sudah memegang sebuah roti berwarna kuning kecokelatan—warna wajar mengingat roti tersebut sudah dipanggang terlebih dahulu. "Jadi berita tadi tentang pembunuhan?" tanya gadis itu sebelum ia melahap pinggiran roti dengan perlahan-lahan.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Korbannya perempuan." Mendadak, pria paruh baya itu langsung melihat ke arah putri semata wayangnya. "Ino-_chan_, kalau tidak ada perlu, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya? Lalu, kalau memang mendesak, sebaiknya kautelepon _Tousan_. Atau … ah! Kau bisa minta diantar pulang oleh Sasuke."

Sesaat gerakan mulut Ino terhenti. Entah Inoichi menyadari atau sekadar menganggapnya sebagai pertanda tak berarti, yang jelas, pria itu kembali membuka mulut untuk menasihati. "Kau kan akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam. Kemarin, pukul berapa kau pulang, eh? Pokoknya …."

"Iya, iya," potong Ino sambil meletakkan rotinya yang tidak habis di atas sebuah piring datar berwarna gading dengan telur mata sapi yang bahkan belum tersentuh, "aku pasti akan berhati-hati. Dan, yah … aku akan meminta Sasuke-_kun_ mengantar pulang kalau memang aku harus pulang terlambat."

Inoichi memandang Ino dengan alis yang sudah berkerut. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya mengapa Ino tidak menghabiskan sarapannya, Ino sudah memberikannya sebuah jawaban sementara mata gadis itu terfokus penuh pada jam mungil yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Otousan_, aku sudah harus berangkat sekarang." Ino berdiri dan menarik tali tas selempangnya. "_Jaa_," pamit Ino sembari mengecup pipi Inoichi. "_Ittekimasu_."

"Aa ... _itterasshai_," jawab Inoichi akhirnya. Sang kepala keluarga Yamanaka masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan mulut terkatup. Tatapan matanya masih senantiasa mengekori gerakan putrinya hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangan.

Sejenak, perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti dada Inoichi. Pada dasarnya, Inoichi bukan seseorang yang terlalu mengandalkan intuisi. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu gelisah sekali ini.

Inoichi menggelengkan kepala—berusaha mengendalikan situasi. Namun, sesuatu terasa terus menggelitik emosi yang datang tanpa permisi. Sampai akhirnya, ia pun bersuara untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu terus terngiang dalam benak Ino.

Sosok pemuda Uchiha yang bisa dibilang mendekati kesempurnaan. Sosok serbabisa yang selalu menjadi pujaan nyaris semua kaum hawa. Sosok yang pernah begitu dekat mengisi harinya.

Uchiha Sasuke—_mantan kekasihnya_.

Ino menghela napas begitu dua kata itu mendarat. Ino tidak ingin mengingat, tapi kemunculannya memang tidak pernah memerlukan syarat.

Gadis itu pun mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya. Kakinya terus bergerak ke satu arah yang pasti. Rutinitas membuat Ino tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hal yang lebih sepele seperti mencari jalan. Melirik jam tangannya sekilas, Ino bahkan bisa memperkirakan pukul berapa dia akan sampai di universitasnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak lama dari rumahnya, Ino berhenti sejenak di halte hingga bus yang dinantinya tiba. Ia pun menaikinya dan memilih satu tempat duduk yang berada cukup jauh di belakang.

Lalu, ia pun kembali pada pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Maaf. Kita harus putus."_

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus.

"_Apa? Ke-kenapa mendadak?"_

Tatapan gadis itu semakin menerawang.

"_Aku … sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis."_

Kedua tangan Ino yang terletak di atas kedua pahanya mengepal semakin erat. Bayangan akan kejadian yang baru terjadi sekitar dua minggu lalu itu kembali mencuatkan luka. Sakit hati—ya. Sedih, marah, kecewa. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun usaha untuk mempertahankannya. Pemuda itu meminta putus dan kemudian meninggalkan Ino menangis dalam kegusaran.

Kenangan yang sangat … pahit.

Tanpa Ino sadari, bus sudah berhenti untuk kembali mengangkut penumpang. Ino tersentak sejenak dan keluar dari lamunannya. Dengan gerak yang bagaikan refleks, Ino melihat ke luar dari jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah setengah jalan menuju universitasnya. Memikirkan hal-hal tentang Sasuke dan alasan mengapa mereka putus membuat Ino selalu kehilangan orientasi.

Ino mencintai Sasuke. Sangat.

Gadis berambut panjang yang senantiasa dikuncir kuda itu telah begitu berusaha sampai akhirnya Sasuke mau menerimanya. Itu cerita zaman SMA, setahun yang lalu. Namun, masih hangat dalam ingatan, bagaimana Ino mati-matian bersaing dengan Sakura sampai akhirnya ia-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Saat itu, Ino rasanya bagaikan berada di surga. Sakura yang kecewa membuat Ino hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum bersiratkan kata 'maaf'.

Ya. Itu adalah cerminan masa lalu. Jika menilik kondisi sekarang, Sakura yang sudah bersama Naruto-lah yang akan berbalik menyunggingkan senyum prihatin padanya. Oh—Ino sangat tidak suka dikasihani. Sayangnya, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk membalas senyum Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi berteriak bahwa ia akan merebut hati Sasuke kembali.

Semuanya sudah hancur sampai ke akar. Surganya telah terbakar. Pintu neraka telah terbuka layaknya sebuah abatoar. Ini adalah kenyataan; bukan kabar yang samar. Mimpinya telah terhalang—terabar.

Ino tersenyum miris. Dia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh terus begini. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Semua masih terasa rancu—benaknya belum bisa menerima kalau ia adalah 'yang ditinggalkan'.

Berhentinya bus untuk kedua kalinya menjadi tanda bagi Ino untuk segera turun. Setelah turun dari saran transportasi yang langsung berlalu pergi, Ino berjalan gontai ke arah gedung yang berdiri cukup tinggi tidak jauh dari tembahnya saat ini. Lima menit—mungkin kurang dari itu.

Begitu kaki Ino menapak di pelataran universitas, mata _aquamarine_-nya langsung singgah pada pasangan yang sangat dikenalinya. Di tempat seluas universitasnya, entah bagaimana mata Ino selalu bisa menangkap kedua sosok tersebut. Sosok-sosok yang selalu membuat dadanya mendidih oleh amarah dan beku oleh kesedihan.

Uchiha Sasuke dan tunangannya—Akuyami Shion.

Sesaat, Ino mengernyitkan alis dengan perasaan jijik dan kesal yang tidak ia sembunyikan sebelum ia membuang muka—berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak acuh. Dan selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju ruang yang akan menjadi kelasnya untuk mata kuliah pertama.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Tadi itu mantan pacarmu, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Hn_," jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-_kun'_ itu. Setelah jawaban tidak jelas yang dilontarkannya, gadis berambut pirang yang berada di sebelahnya seketika itu terkikik. "Apa?"

"Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berusaha menghindarimu, _hm_?" tambah si gadis bernama Shion sembari memainkan jarinya di dada Sasuke. "Pasti dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini, ya?"

Sasuke tampak mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dia masih suka mengirimiku _mail_ kosong."

Sekali lagi, Shion terkekeh.

"Apa boleh buat? Lolongan pecundang, Sasuke-_kun_." Shion menarik tangannya dari dada Sasuke dan dengan lembut, gadis itu langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Kalau kau begitu tergganggu, ganti saja alamat _email_-mu?"

"_Hn_."

Setelah itu, pembicaraan mengenai Yamanaka Ino pun terhenti di sana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ruang kelas terasa hening tatkala dosen tengah mengajar di depan kelas. Meskipun demikian, siapa yang tahu apa saja tepatnya yang dilakukan para mahasiswa? Mereka tak ubahnya anak SMA yang mendapat gelar baru. Dan beberapa jam—yang bagaikan beberapa abad—tidak membuat situasi menjadi lebih baik. Tentu, mendengarkan dosen mengajar akan menjadi opsi terakhir dari sebagian besar mahasiswa.

Sebagaimana yang terlihat, beberapa di antaranya justru tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan kemudian mati-matian menahan tawa. Yang lain tampak menulis sesuatu di kertas dan memberikannya pada orang di sebelah; bertukar pesan dengan cara yang cukup kuno. Ada pula yang sekilas tampak menyimak, buku besar diberdirikan dan tatapan mata tertuju penuh pada … _manga_ yang berada di balik buku besar tersebut. Bisa dibilang, mereka yang benar-benar mendengarkannya hanya sekitar satu persen dari keseluruhan jumlah murid di kelas tersebut.

Dan Ino … ia juga tidak termasuk dalam satu persen tersebut. Di balik mejanya, Ino menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Ibu jarinya sesekali menekan tombol di tengah, menggeser layar ponsel untuk beralih pada halaman selanjutnya. Sesekali, gadis itu tersenyum kecut dan mendecih. Di kali lainnya, ia tampak mati-matian menahan tangis.

Perihal putus dari kekasih memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi setiap pasangan. Selalu ada hal bernama kenangan yang membelenggu kesiapan untuk melepaskan. Dan bagi Ino, kenangannya bersama Sasuke begitu tidak tergantikan. Setahun memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi juga bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap dingin selalu menunjukkan perhatian pada Ino. _Hanya pada Ino_. Pemuda itu selalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. _Hanya pada Ino_.

Itu bukan sekadar sandiwara—Ino tahu. Karena itulah, semuanya terasa aneh bagi gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Beberapa pertanyaan besar selalu bermuara di otaknya.

_Kenapa Sasuke seakan tidak lagi peduli padanya? _

_Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mempertahankannya? _

_Seberapa berarti keberadaan Ino bagi Sasuke sebenarnya?_

_Apakah semua kebaikan yang pernah ditunjukkan pemuda itu hanyalah ilusi?_

_Apa waktu selama setahun ini hanyalah cerita yang tidak berarti?_

"Ah! Waktunya sudah habis." Suara dosen yang tiba-tiba memaksa masuk indra pendengaran Ino tak ayal membuat gadis itu tersentak. Panik, Ino langsung menyimpan ponselnya—meski itu tidak lagi menjadi tindakan yang berarti. "Kita lanjutkan minggu depan."

Dan kasak-kusuk berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang tidak lagi disembunyikan. Beberapa anak pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya bersamaan dengan gerakan sang dosen yang semakin mendekati pintu keluar.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian memasukkan buku-buku yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya ke dalam tas. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak, tepukan di bahunya membuat Ino terpaku di tempat.

"Ino-_chan_ mau ke mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol dua yang Ino ketahui merupakan seorang keturunan negeri tetangga.

"Tenten …."

"Kalau tidak ada kegiatan, ikut kita-kita, yuk?" ajak gadis keturunan China bernama Tenten tersebut sembari menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Ino mengikuti arah jempol Tenten dan mendapati beberapa temannya sedang asyik berbicara satu sama lain. Namun, menyadari pandangan Ino, salah satu pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang berada dalam kelompok tersebut langsung berhenti berbicara dan menengok ke arah Ino.

Sesaat, tatapan mereka bertemu dalam keheningan. Mendadak saja pemuda itu pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari memberikan suatu cengiran yang cukup menggoda di mata Ino. Berkat itulah, Ino langsung melengos, kembali melihat ke arah Tenten.

"Bagaimana, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ino sembari menyampirkan tas di bahu kirinya.

"Yah … ke mana saja. Kita bersenang-senang! Makan, karaoke, _game-center_, bowling …."

Beberapa saat diisi dalam keheningan. Jika mengikuti sisi melankolisnya, tentu Ino akan memilih menolak. Mungkin sendiri akan lebih menyenangkan—menghabiskan waktu dengan lagu-lagu sedih sembari membaca novel romansa picisan. Membiarkan air mata mengalir untuk melepas kegundahan yang masih lekat menggerayangi.

Namun, mengikuti nurani, ajakan Tenten itu adalah suatu tiket yang menggiurkan. Yah, bagaimanapun akhir-akhir ini hidupnya hanya diisi oleh kemurungan. Satu hari yang menggembirakan tentu akan jauh lebih baik untuk kondisi psikologisnya. Lebih dari itu, mungkin ini saat yang baik untuk mengubah nasib?

Siapa yang tahu?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shion saat melihat Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu tampak memandangi ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dengan tatapan serius. "Ada apa, sih?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Shion langsung merampas ponsel yang menjadi sumber permasalahan. Selesai membaca pesan yang tertera di sana, Shion seketika mengernyitkan kening. Sesaat, tatapan gadis itu menjadi sulit diartikan.

"Siapa itu Temari? Dan apa maksudnya dia mengirimkan _mail_ seperti ini padamu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dia kakak kelasku dulu di SMA. Dari keluarga Sabaku. Dia juga berkuliah di sini, jurusan desain kalau aku tidak salah. Dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya mengirimkan pesan seperti ini."

Shion menutup ponsel _flip_ Sasuke dengan kasar. "Sepertinya dia belum paham kalau kau itu sudah menjadi milikku, ya? Oke, tampaknya dia harus diberi pelajaran sedikit."

Sasuke sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung begitu ia melihat seorang gadis lain masih ada di ruangan itu bersama mereka. Merasa tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke, gadis berambut cokelat terang dengan potongan pendek itu pun pun buru-buru membereskan barangnya yang tersisa dan beranjak dari kelas itu secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, belum sampai gadis itu benar-benar pergi, suara Sasuke yang tenang masih sempat tertangkap oleh kedua gendang telinga gadis tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Shion. Tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Toh aku tidak peduli dengannya." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak. "Ada yang lebih penting …."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Saat bersenang-senang, waktu akan terasa lebih cepat berlalu dibandingkan saat kau harus duduk diam di kelas dan memerhatikan dosen mengajar. Idiom yang selalu terasa tepat bagi siapa pun yang berstatus pelajar. Bahkan terkadang, para pekerja kantor pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Inilah yang terjadi pada Ino. Bersama Tenten dan teman-temannya yang lain, Ino benar-benar menikmati waktunya. Tanpa terasa, nyaris lima jam sudah mereka habiskan bersama. Garis keunguan sudah mencuat keluar di langit. Panggilan untuk pulang seakan berdentang secara tidak lisan.

"Haah! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, bukan?" seru Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi—setengah mengulet. "Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa SMA."

"Masa SMA memang masa yang menyenangkan, tapi sekarang pun bukan masa yang menyebalkan. Kita tetap harus menjalani hari-hari kita dengan semangat seperti saat SMA dulu!" timpal seorang pemuda dengan model potongan rambut _bob_ yang sedikit nyentrik. Pemuda bernama Rock Lee ini selalu dan selalu saja meneriakkan hal-hal semacam 'semangat' atau 'jiwa muda yang membara'. Dan teman-temannya, selalu dan selalu saja tidak bisa tidak tersenyum geli melihat perangainya.

"Oh, tidak lagi, Lee," jawab Tenten sembari memutar bola mata—bosan.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Pulang?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Yang benar saja?" ujar Ino sambil terkekeh. "Ayolah? Masa kalian mau pulang sekarang? Aku baru saja merasa kalau hari ini akan jadi hari yang menarik!"

Sekejap saja, empat pasang mata memandang ke arah Ino. Ino menyunggingkan senyum keheranan.

"Apa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Tidak," jawab seorang pemuda lain berambut keperakan sembari menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam, "Yamanaka benar. Ini belum saatnya untuk pulang."

"Yah … Suigetsu sudah setuju, sih …." Tenten menimpali sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Heh! Perlu ditanyakan lagi?"

"Dengan semangat masa muda!"

Ino tertawa. Pilihannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Nyatanya, bersama mereka Ino nyaris tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Bayangan Sasuke yang selalu mengganggu pun seakan mengabur.

Walau itu mungkin hanya akan bertahan untuk sementara.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Meski waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi suasana di lorong jalan itu begitu sepi. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di sana—bahkan orang akan cenderung menghindarinya. Terutama wanita muda. Atau itulah stereotip yang berlaku bagi orang kebanyakan.

Tapi tampaknya apa yang berlaku bagi orang banyak, tidak berlaku bagi Kumono Samui. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan potongan bob pendek yang memiliki tubuh seksi ini memilih untuk berdiam di lorong kosong yang bahkan membuat sinar rembulan pun enggan menerobos.

Memainkan tutup pemantiknya beberapa kali, gadis itu akhirnya menekan picu pemantik dan membiarkan api menyala. Bayangan gadis yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 cm itu sesaat terpantul di tembok berwarna keabuan dan menghilang bersamaan dengan api yang kembali padam.

Kepulan asap rokok sekonyong-konyong memenuhi lorong itu. Beberapa kali Samui mengembuskan rokok tersebut sebelum kepalanya kembali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mendapati apa yang ditunggunya belum juga datang, Samui pun mendecak kesal. Ia yang biasa dikenal karena sifat yang tenang tentu tidak akan bisa tetap bertahan seandainya sudah dibuat menunggu selama nyaris satu jam lamanya.

Samui melirik jam tangannya.

_Lima menit lagi dia tidak datang, aku tidak akan menunggunya lebih lama. Lagi pula, ada perlu apa, sih, dia? Kami bahkan tidak satu jurusan. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu di perpustakaan universitas._

Demikian pikir Samui sementara ia mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Disandarkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan ramping itu ke dinding di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya kini terletak tepat di bawah dadanya—menyangga tangan lainnya yang sesekali memainkan rokok.

Baru saja Samui melemparkan rokok yang sudah pendek itu, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Spontan, Samui menolehkan kepala.

"Oh. Kau! Lama sekali," sapa Samui sembari menenangkan kembali debar jantungnya yang sesaat menggila. Mungkin saat itu, penyesalan sedikit terbersit dalam benak Samui—kenapa ia mau saja menerima tawaran orang di hadapannya untuk bertemu di tempat yang sepi. Namun, toh ia menyanggupi karena orang di hadapannya itu tidak terlihat berbahaya.

Walau penawaran itu sangat menarik bagi Samui karena dapat memberikan keuntungan tersendiri baginya, tapi pada dasarnya, sesuatu di dalam hati kecil Samui sudah berteriak-teriak memperingatkan. Sayang ia mengabaikan peringatan itu dan memilih untuk datang dan meraup segala keuntungan yang bisa diambilnya.

Sementara Samui mulai menggerak-gerakkan ujung kakinya untuk melumat puntung rokok yang baru dibuangnya, sosok di hadapannya masih saja bergeming di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, sih? Mengerikan, tahu?"

Sosok bertudung kehitaman itu tetap memilih bungkam. Matanya masih terus mengikuti pergerakan kaki Samui. Dan begitu kaki itu berhenti bergerak—

"Hei? Kau mendadak bisu atau apa?"

—ini adalah tanda bagi_nya_ untuk memulai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Maaf lama menunggu," seru Ino pada teman-temannya yang tengah menanti, "tadi toilet wanitanya penuh."

"Santai saja, Ino-_chan_," jawab Tenten sambil mengedip. Gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol itu kemudian memandang teman-temannya yang lain. "Nah, _guys_. Sudah waktunya kita pulang." Tenten mengerling ke arah arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah pukul 10."

Suigetsu mengangguk setuju. Tentu ia kini merasa kelelahan, mengingat betapa banyaknya kegiatan yang sudah mereka lakukan dalam satu hari. Setelah Suigetsu mengangguk, Tenten kemudian kembali memandang Ino.

"Ino-_chan_?"

"Iya. Ayo pulang. Aku juga sudah lelah," jawab Ino dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat cukup ceria.

"Wow? Wajahmu mengkhianati perkataanmu, Ino," timpal Kiba sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ino hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kiba.

"Oke. Kalau gitu ayo pulang?" ajak Lee. "Ah, Ten! Biar kuantar! Kau satu arah denganku, 'kan? Lagi pula, bahaya kalau perempuan pulang sendiri," jelas Lee dengan nada yang juga masih menunjukkan semangatnya.

"Iya, iya. Sudah pasti. Kalau kau tidak menawarkan, aku tentu akan memaksamu untuk mengantarku," ujar Tenten kemudian sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Lee. Gadis yang juga cukup semangat ini kemudian menunjuk ke arah tiga personil yang tersisa. "Siapa pun dari kalian, antar Ino pulang, _okay_?"

"Kurasa aku searah dengan Ino. Aku bisa mengantarnya," tawar Kiba pertama kalinya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat bahu sebelum melirik ke arah Suigetsu. Suigetsu sendiri hanya menyeringai dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Kalau begitu … maaf merepotkan, ya, Kiba?" ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, ya?" ujar Tenten yang saat itu tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak lama, gadis itu pun bergerak di samping Lee sebelum ia melambai pada teman-temannya yang lain. "_Jaa, mata ashita_, _minna_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perjalanan ke rumah Ino dari _game center_ yang terakhir mereka kunjungi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kurang dari tiga puluh menit dan kini Ino serta Kiba sudah berada di depan kediaman Yamanaka yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi terlihat apik. Taman kecil di halaman depan dihiasi bunga-bungaan yang membuat kediaman Yamanaka tampak menarik perhatian bagi orang-orang yang lewat di dekat sana.

Dan Kiba yang baru pernah ke rumah Ino hanya bisa mendecak kagum mengomentari keindahan taman yang samar-samat terlihat oleh matanya. Ino pun menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa renyah.

"Yah … ini hobiku dan _Tousan_. Akan terlihat lebih indah kalau kau datang saat matahari masih benderang."

"Hm …." Kiba mengangguk-angguk sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Kudengar kau juga punya toko bunga, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Kami hidup dari bunga-bunga," tambah Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Menurutku itu cukup keren," ujar Kiba sambil tertawa, "suatu saat aku akan membeli bunga di tempatmu."

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu." Ino kembali tertawa kecil. Ya—sudah untuk keberapa kalinya Ino tertawa hari itu. Perasaannya jadi sedikit … ringan. Tapi mungkin hanya sampai di sini. Saat Ino kembali pada kesendiriannya di kamar, siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu.

"Nah, Kiba. Kurasa aku harus masuk sekarang," ujar Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah rumahnya. "Kau juga, sebaiknya kau segera pulang sebelum malam makin larut."

"_Yeah_ …."

Ino mengangguk dan sudah berbalik, berjalan beberapa langkah saat suara Kiba kembali terdengar.

"Ino," panggil Kiba tepat sebelum Ino membuka pintu rumahnya. Karena itulah, Ino mengurungkan niatnya sejenak untuk masuk dan justru membalik tubuhnya—kembali menghadap ke arah Kiba.

"Ya?" tanya Ino singkat.

"Kurasa … sampai jumpa besok?"

Nada keraguan terdengar dari mulut Kiba. Entah mengapa, Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, Ino tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia terlalu lelah. Tubuh dan otaknya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Ya. Sampai besok," jawab Ino sambil memberikan sebuah senyum dan anggukan. "Selamat malam."

Dan setelahnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba lebih lanjut, gadis Yamanaka itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Kiba berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Pandangan penuh makna dari mata yang menyipit itu dilayangkan Kiba meski Ino tidak lagi tertangkap retinanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, alisnya terlihat sedikit mengerut.

Beberapa sekon berlalu. Akhirnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun memilih untuk melangkah menjauh dari kediaman Yamanaka.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit mengubah satuan jam. Malam pun berganti pagi. Pagi yang terlihat normal sebagaimana biasanya. Langit berwarna biru—cerah. Dan burung-burung bersahutan ringan.

Sungguh. Itu hanyalah suatu pagi yang biasa, yang tidak berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Namun, entah mengapa, pagi itu Ino terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Tidurnya terasa begitu nyenyak kemarin. Dan karenanya, ia bahkan bisa bangun lebih awal meski hari itu ia tidak ada kuliah.

Masih dalam balutan piyamanya, Ino melangkah keluar kamar. Mengedarkan pandangan, Ino tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya di mana pun. Ia pun melangkah ke arah meja makan. Di sanalah ia menemukan sebuah pesan.

Seperti biasa, jika sang ayah harus pergi lebih awal ke toko, beliau pasti meninggalkan secarik kertas agar Ino tidak kebingungan. Walau Ino bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis saat tidak berhasil menemukan ayahnya, setidaknya ia akan jauh lebih tenang jika menerima pesan. Kebiasaan yang membantu menghilangkan kecemasan.

Menguap sekali, Ino kemudian menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat meja makan. Ia kemudian dengan iseng menarik koran pagi yang sudah dibawa masuk ayahnya mendekat. Ino menduga bahwa ayahnya itu belum sempat membaca korannya sama sekali—terlihat dari lipatan koran yang masih rapi.

Di halaman awal Ino langsung menangkap suatu judul yang menarik; 'Pembunuhan Berantai Gadis Berambut Pirang?'. Demikianlah judul itu berhasil membuat Ino mengerutkan alis. Dibacanya baik-baik paragraf demi paragraf yang tertera di lembaran kertas koran tersebut. Akibatnya, alis gadis itu berkerut semakin dalam dan matanya berkilat akibat suatu enigma yang sulit dimengerti.

Ino memutuskan menutup kembali koran tersebut dan melemparnya sedikit menjauh. Setelahnya, gadis itu menempelkan dahinya di permukaan meja sehingga rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai saat itu berjatuhan sedemikian rupa—menghias meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kini pipi kirinyalah yang menempel pada permukaan meja. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _pirang_ pucat.

_Pirang_ ….

Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Akuyami Shion _juga_ memiliki warna rambut yang serupa dengannya.

_Pirang_ ….

Tentu akan _menyenangkan_ jika Shion yang menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pembunuhan berantai ini.

_Pirang_ ….

Mendadak, Ino tersenyum sendiri akan pemikiran gila yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi. Setengah menyeringai, gadis itu mulai menyesali sebuah ide yang hendak meracuni.

Sungguh. Bukankah ia sudah hendak melangkah maju? Bukankah kemarin ia sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke sama sekali? Pemikiran konyol itu bagaikan meruntuhkan segala keyakinan yang Ino punya. Seketika. Namun, Ino tahu. _Ia tidak boleh terus begini_. Hidupnya terlalu berharga jika hanya ingin digunakan untuk terus memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak bisa ia miliki.

Ino pun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, ia pun bergumam, "Sebaiknya aku mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran kembali."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu, Sasuke dan Shion mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi. Keduanya seperti biasa datang bersama. Menunjukkan kedekatan yang tentu akan menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang. Yah, meskipun sebagian lagi yang lebih peka akan berkomentar bahwa hanya Shion-lah yang menunjukkan keagresifan sementara Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tetap menunjukkan sifat tenangnya seperti biasa. Yang jelas, keduanya tampak begitu tidak mengacuhkan omongan apa pun yang dilontarkan terhadap mereka.

Namun, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, pagi kali itu ada topik lain yang juga mulai ramai dibicarakan selain pembicaraan mengenai pasangan Uchiha-Akuyami. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan bahwa topik mengenai dua anak manusia yang diikat tali pertunangan itu nyaris tidak lagi terdengar. Tenggelam oleh berita baru yang segera menyebar.

_Pembunuhan berantai gadis berambut pirang._

Topik yang mengerikan, sekaligus mengasyikkan untuk digosipkan. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa di kelas itu sudah duduk dalam posisi melingkar—beberapa ada yang duduk di atas meja untuk dapat membentuk posisi diskusi yang terbilang nyaman—untuk membahas berita yang pagi ini menghiasi surat kabar mereka meski berita itu belum sampai menjadi _headline_.

Shion yang samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka seketika itu langsung mengernyitkan alis. Ia pun setengah berbisik pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari membaca suatu buku.

"Topik yang tidak menyenangkan, bukan?" gumam Shion sembari memutar bola matanya. "Apa orang-orang bodoh tersebut tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik. Bagi Sasuke, bukunyalah yang berhak untuk mendapat perhatian penuh darinya saat itu. Bukan Shion yang egois, bukan juga gosip tidak jelas mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang misterius.

Merasa tidak begitu dipedulikan, Shion kini memutar otaknya untuk bisa segera mendapatkan perhatian sang kekasih. Meski ia bisa saja merebut buku Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk melihatnya, kali ini Shion ingin memainkan sesuatu yang lain. _Keegoisan_ yang lain.

Oh—pembunuhan gadis berambut pirang. Tidakkah itu terdengar bagaikan suatu ide yang bagus untuk bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke?

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Shion sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, "kau tidak khawatir, _hm_?"

Sasuke yang mulai merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa meneruskan kegiatan membacanya langsung mengalihkan kedua _onyx_-nya ke arah sosok Shion yang sudah menempel sedemikian rupa. Ia bahkan menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di tepat di depannya.

"Khawatir? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar sembari menahan tubuh Shion di bagian pinggangnya.

"Mungkin saja aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya, 'kan?" Shion kemudian mengangkat sejumput rambutnya dan mengelus-ngeluskannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Lihat? Rambutku juga berwarna pirang, lho?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut Shion dari wajahnya. "Tidak akan ada yang berani mencelakaimu."

Bukan. Bukan jawaban itu yang diharapkan Shion akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia ingin agar Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata seperti 'jangan khawatir' atau 'aku akan melindungimu'. Tapi pemikiran semacam itu tentu akan menjadi suatu lelucon. Ini _Sasuke_ yang sedang dibicarakan.

Meski demikian, jawaban Sasuke cukup memuaskan sang gadis Akuyami. Gadis itu pun menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Ia kemudian memeluk Sasuke di lehernya. "Kau benar. Siapa pun yang berani menentang keluarga Akuyami tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat. Bukan, begitu?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shion, kewaspadaan Sasuke terhadap gadis itu pun mendadak meningkat.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menentang kami," ujar Shion dengan mulut yang kemudian ia dekatkan ke telinga Sasuke. "Tidak ada. Bahkan _Uchiha yang hebat_ sekalipun …."

"Kau—"

"Heeei! Dengar, dengar!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang secara tiba-tiba. "Korban ketiga ditemukan di gang sepi dekat _game center_ milik Sarutobi-_Jiisan_!"

Teriakan pemuda tersebut spontan langsung mengalihkan perhatian siapa pun yang ada di kelas tersebut. Tidak terkecuali Shion dan Sasuke. Shion bahkan sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke hanya untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada berita yang hendak disampaikan si pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kau tahu dari mana, _Baka_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk membahas mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menghebohkan tersebut bersama teman-temannya. Alis matanya naik sebelah sebagai reaksi ketidakpercayaan pada sang pembawa berita—meski sang pembawa berita adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku melihat ada ramai-ramai. Bahkan ada tiga unit mobil polisi di sana!" jawab sang pemuda berambut kuning setengah terengah-engah. "Dan kalian tahu? Korbannya … mahasiswi universitas ini! Dari Fakultas Sastra!"

Seketika, suasana kelas menjadi hening. Napas tertahan untuk sesaat. Sampai akhirnya pekikan ketidakpercayaan pun mengudara di saat yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya-yang benar saja? Siapa korbannya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kudengar, namanya … Kumono Samui!"

**_***To Be Continued***_  
**

* * *

Inilah _chapter_ pertamanya! Moga-moga_ fanfict_ ini nggak akan terlalu mengecewakan, ya?

**EDIT**: GYAAH! Lupa bilang. _Thanks to_ **Faye Calderonne** yang udah bersedia jadi _first reader fanfict_ ini #_hug_

_Yosh_, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


	2. Second Time

"Kumono Samui, _huh_?" ujar Shion sembari mengibaskan rambutnya. "Ternyata gadis sok _sexy_ itu yang menjadi korbannya kali ini."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Shion sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah bolpoin. Hanya kamuflase sebetulnya, tidak sedikit pun pemuda itu mendengarkan penjelasan dosen yang sudah memulai pelajaran sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Tidak juga. Cuma, tidakkah kaupikir hal ini akan menjadi sangat menarik?" Shion kemudian menyeringai sembari meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang saling terkait. Sorot mata gadis itu seakan berkilat akibat suatu kesenangan yang tampak mengerikan. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tidak ada yang bisa menebak. Tidak—bahkan Sasuke pun tidak.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap penuh makna terhadap tunangannya tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Meski mungkin ia tidak akan benar-benar memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

* * *

**4 : THE BLONDE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: _Mystery / Drama / Crime / Romance  
_**

**_SasuIno / SasuShion / KibaIno / KibaShion / etc._**

_**Warning**_**: **_****__**probably OOC. Rate's changed into T. But I guess I can say it semi-M as consideration. :D**_

_**Case 2. **_**Second Time**

* * *

Kala itu jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Ino tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu sembari membaca majalah _fashion_ favoritnya saat suara bel mendadak bergema. Ino terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya meski ia tidak langsung beranjak. Dentangan kedua dan barulah ia melempar majalahnya ke atas meja sebelum kakinya menapak lantai dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Tanpa memeriksa ulang penampilannya yang saat itu terbilang sangat santai—dengan _sweater_ panjang longgar yang membuat celana pendek sepahanya nyaris tidak terlihat—Ino langsung membuka pintu. Begitu pintu mengayun terbuka, kedua _aquamarine_-nya pun terbelalak. Nyaris ia kembali menutup pintu, tapi beruntung ia masih bisa menahan diri. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah menyinggung perasaan orang di hadapannya.

"Kiba?" tanya Ino sembari mengerjap tidak percaya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Kupikir kemarin aku sudah mengatakan, 'Sampai jumpa besok'?" jawab pemuda pemilik tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sekilas. "Dan kupikir juga, aku mendengarmu menjawab, 'Ya, sampai besok'?"

Ino terdiam dengan tangan yang memegang daun pintu selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu tengah mengingat-ingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kiba sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja di depan rumahnya kemarin malam. Seketika, Ino menyunggingkan suatu senyum canggung.

"Aah … kurasa aku memang mengatakannya," jawab Ino sambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar, "_hmm_ … mau masuk?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi hari ini. Kau tidak ada rencana, 'kan?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya lagi dengan bingung. Seketika, tawa Ino pun berderai. "Bagaimana kalau aku ada rencana hari ini, Kiba?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya dulu padaku untuk memastikan? Kau bisa mengirimiku _mail_, 'kan?" cecar Ino lagi.

"Entahlah?" jawab Kiba santai. "Instingku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ada rencana apa pun hari ini, apalagi kau kemarin mengatakan akan beristirahat seharian di rumah karena kau tidak ada kuliah apa pun hari ini."

Sembari menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum sinis, Ino kembali menimpali. "Oh, yah. Aku memang mengatakan hal itu. Dan kurasa Kiba, itu artinya bukan instingmu yang bekerja."

Kiba menjawab cepat, "Jadi? Kau menerima tawaranku untuk pergi keluar hari ini?"

"Hanya berdua?"

Kiba menoleh ke kanan kirinya. "Apa kau bisa melihat orang lain di sebelahku?"

Ino kembali tertawa. "Tidak."

"Jadi…?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Kiba bertanya. Kali ini, pemuda itu sudah mengernyitkan alis—berharap bahwa ia akan lebih beruntung dan Ino bisa segera menjawabnya tanpa harus lebih banyak memainkan basa-basi tidak berarti.

Ino sendiri mendadak terdiam. Sesaat ia menilai Kiba yang mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kiba akan mengajaknya pergi berdua di hari libur kuliahnya seperti ini. Pergi berdua—itu akan jadi semacam kencan, 'kan?

Benak Ino bekerja cepat, mempertimbangkan segala kerugian ataupun keuntungan yang akan ia dapat dengan menerima ajakan Kiba. Tidak banyak kerugian yang bisa didapat Ino untuk menjadi alasan menolak pemuda tersebut. Sebaliknya, pemikiran mengenai salah satu keuntungan yang mungkin didapat terus mendesak Ino untuk segera menerimanya.

Ini merupakan suatu _kesempatan_.

Ino pun tersenyum. "Masuklah dulu, aku akan bersiap-siap."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tak lama, sepasang anak manusia itu sudah berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali terdengar derai tawa meluncur dari mulut keduanya. Terlihat keduanya tampak menikmati perbicangan. Langkah keduanya tampak begitu santai—seakan mereka hendak menikmati setiap detik yang akan segera berlalu.

Sampai … suatu keributan menarik perhatian mereka.

Keduanya beradu pandang sejenak sebelum mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah sumber keributan.

"Ada apa, nih, ribut-ribut?" Ino menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Rambutnya yang saat itu kembali dikuncir kuda ikut bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dalam gerakan mengayun yang lembut. Kemudian matanya menangkap mobil berwarna hitam-putih yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sumber keributan. Seketika, alisnya mengernyit heran. "Sampai ada polisi juga?"

"Apa ada kasus, ya?" tanya Kiba sembari berjalan semakin mendekat ke sumber keributan—ke tempat orang-orang berkerumun sambil melihat ke suatu arah dan berbisik-bisik dengan orang di sebelahnya. Untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, Kiba kemudian mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang ada di dekat sana.

Tanpa berusaha menutup-nutupi, orang yang ditanyai Kiba langsung menjawab, "Tadi pagi di gang ini ditemukan mayat lagi! Perempuan berambut pirang!"

Ino yang sudah ada di dekat Kiba tentu juga mendengar hal tersebut. Seketika matanya terbelalak. Dan ingatannya mulai melayang kembali ke masa lalu, ke koran yang menyuguhkan berita mengenai pembunuhan.

_Pembunuhan gadis berambut pirang_.

Rupanya tatapan mata Ino yang mendadak menerawang menarik perhatian pria berwajah bulat yang tadi diajak bicara oleh Kiba. Sambil memegang dagunya, ia bergantian memandang Ino dan Kiba sebelum ia kemudian melontarkan sebuah celetukan.

"Oh, pacarmu ketakutan, tuh! Kau harus melindunginya baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia jadi korban selanjutnya," ujar pria tersebut setengah bercanda meski konten pembicaraan itu bermaksud memberi nasihat.

Awalnya Kiba terlihat tidak sadar. Tapi selanjutnya, ia spontan menengok ke arah Ino. Gadis itu tampak terdiam. Lama—cukup lama. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah gang. Ino memang tidak bisa melihat apa pun karena pandangannya terhalang oleh banyaknya orang-orang yang juga ingin tahu. Bahkan beberapa polisi yang meminta mereka bubar pun tidak digubris.

Namun, bukan orang-orang itu yang tengah mendekam dalam benak Ino. Otak gadis itu seakan memberikan suatu pemandangan yang mengerikan, layaknya sebuah film horor yang sering ditontonnya dahulu.

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang berwatak angkuh tengah berjalan melewati gang yang sepi. Gelap—hanya ada penerangan samar yang menemani. Langkah kaki gadis itu terdengar menggema. Bersahut-sahutan. Tapi selanjutnya ia sadar, suara langkah itu _bukan_ hanya miliknya sendiri. Ada orang lain. Orang lain yang _mengikutinya_. _Membuntutinya_. _Mengamati setiap pergerakannya_._

_Dan saat gadis itu berbalik …._

_Grep_!

Ino terlonjak saat ia merasakan sesuatu menggenggam erat kedua pundaknya.

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oh?" Ino memegang pelipisnya. Bisa dirasakan oleh gadis itu sendiri, keringat dingin yang sedikit muncul akibat pemikiran yang tidak biasanya tersebut. "Ya, aku …."

Kiba mengernyitkan alis. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu menilai ekspresi Ino sebelum ia mendadak menggenggam tangan sang gadis berambut pirang dan menariknya menjauh. Untuk sesaat, Ino tidak melakukan perlawanan apa pun. Bahkan untuk bertanya pun Ino seakan enggan. Ia membiarkan Kiba membawanya.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama berjalan dalam keheningan, Ino pun akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Kiba, kita mau ke mana?"

Seketika itu juga, langkah Kiba pun terhenti. Ia langsung menengok ke arah Ino. Wajah gadis itu sudah terlihat normal kembali. _Aquamarine_-nya pun sudah kembali menyorotkan cahaya, meski gurat keheranan kini terlihat mendominasi. Entah apa yang harus Kiba katakan—untuk sesaat ia merasa tercekat. Tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau ia merasa lega.

"_Hmph_ … ke mana saja. Menjauh dari tempat itu," jawab Kiba sekenanya. Ia belum memikirkan jawaban pasti yang bisa ia berikan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Ino. Tapi sepertinya, Ino pun terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Dan ini justru memancing pertanyaan dalam benak Kiba. "Kau tidak apa?"

Ino mendongak ke arah pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya tersebut. "Tentu," jawab Ino sambil menelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, "apa yang membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku ada apa-apa?"

Kiba yang kemudian sadar bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ino, langsung melepaskannya. Ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan matanya yang cukup sipit tampak menyorot tajam. Sesaat, pemuda itu tampak ragu untuk berkata-kata tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersuara,

"Ya, kupikir kau ketakutan karena–"

"–Kasus pembunuhan tadi? Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang kupikirkan," jawab Ino cepat. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas dan menunduk.

Kiba memandang lekat-lekat tiap pergerakan Ino. Setelah gadis itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh lengan kanannya, Kiba melancarkan dugaannya.

"Soal … _mantan pacarmu_ dan _perempuan jahat_ yang sudah merebutnya?"

Ino mengangkat kepala cepat. "Kenapa kau berpikir—"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. Bagaikan seorang detektif, ia melanjutkan deduksinya. "Wajahmu muram. Dan kalau dikaitkan dengan hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi padamu, maka kurasa jawabannya jelas."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya—"

Mendadak saja, Ino mulai menyadari bahwa beberapa orang yang lewat kerap memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja! Ini di tengah jalan, bagaimanapun. Dan mereka berdiam di tengah jalan—sedikitnya mereka menghalangi orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang.

Ino bukannya benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisa dibilang, Ino justru sering kali menikmati perhatian yang diberikan orang padanya. Tapi tidak di saat seperti ini. Entah apa pandangan orang terhadap ia dan Kiba. Pasangan yang baru akan jadi? Atau pasangan yang sedang dilanda masalah? Tidak satu pun dari kedua opsi itu yang sanggup membiarkan Ino bertahan di tempat tersebut lebih lama.

Selain itu, melihat Kiba yang tampak begitu serius ….

Akhirnya, dengan menarik tangan Kiba, sekali ini Ino-lah yang memaksa pemuda itu untuk berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

"Sudah. Lupakan. Kita ke taman bermain saja, yuk?" ajak Ino sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum riang.

Kiba terperangah.

Ya—sepertinya Ino memang bisa menjadi seorang aktris yang amat andal.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Terduduk di kantin yang cukup ramai, Sasuke tampak memandangi ponsel hitamnya sementara ia membiarkan Shion sibuk dengan alat _make-up_. Gadis itu tampak membetulkan _eye-liner_ dengan berpedoman pada sebuah cermin kecil yang di bagian tutupnya terlihat ukiran-ukiran yang terbilang _glamour. _Tanda suatu merek yang terkenal mahal juga terpampang dengan cukup jelas di bagian tutup tersebut. Tidak heran—mengingat status keluarga Akuyami yang merupakan keluarga kaya di daerah sana. Bahkan mungkin jauh melebihi kekayaan keluarga Uchiha.

Begitu selesai dengan satu matanya, Shion melirik ke arah Sasuke. Diam-diam, gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum licik—ya. Tapi di balik itu, tersembunyi suatu ketulusan. Bagi Shion, bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, apa pun caranya, adalah prestasi terbaiknya. Ia sudah lama mengincar bungsu Uchiha ini dan walau harus mengorbankan gadis lain, Shion tidak peduli.

Entah apa yang Shion lihat dari Sasuke. Namun, sudah sejak lama mata lavendernya hanya terpaku pada sang pemilik _onyx_. Pesona Uchiha, mungkin? Sekali lagi, Shion tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu hanya ia yang sudah lama tergila-gila pada Sasuke, kini berhasil mendapatkannya. Dan ia tahu kalau ia akan melakukan apa pun—sekali lagi, tidak peduli meski harus mengorbankan orang lain—untuk dapat mempertahankan Sasuke.

Sebagian orang mungkin menganggapnya sebagai suatu obsesi, tetapi bagi Shion, inilah cinta sejati.

"Serius sekali?" tanya Shion sambil kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Tangan kanannya yang sempat terdiam kini kembali bergerak, memulas garis hitam di atas matanya. "Apa ada yang menarik di ponselmu?"

Sasuke hendak bersikap tak acuh. Namun ia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membiarkan _ego_-nya mengambil alih. "Temari mengajak bertemu."

Gerakan tangan Shion _terhenti_. Tidak disengaja, refleks. Gadis itu pun lupa bahwa ia sedang berkutat dengan _eye-liner_-nya. Seketika, ia membelalak—membiarkan _eye-liner_ yang belum kering itu tampak kacau di sekitar matanya.

"Temari?" ujar Shion dengan suara yang berat dan dalam. Kali ini, kepalanya sudah terarah penuh pada Sasuke. Matanya menanti jawaban. Amarah sedikit terpancar dari sana. "Mau apa dia?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Entah, aku sedang menanyakannya."

"Dan kau masih melarangku untuk tidak memberinya pelajaran?" ujar Shion yang sudah meletakkan _eye-liner_-nya dengan geram seraya memukul meja. Suaranya yang mulai meninggi terasa begitu bergema di kantin yang mendadak hening.

Shion bahkan tidak peduli bahwa seisi kantin kini tengah memandang mereka. Ada yang memandang dengan tatapan takjub, ada pula yang memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu. Bahkan ada pula yang terlihat kaget dan takut-takut akibat mendengar suara melengking Shion—seperti salah seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek di pojokan yang kini tengah ditenangkan temannya.

Suara Shion kembali terdengar, "Takut kehilangan penggemarmu, eh?"

"_Tsk_!" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan tas Shion yang ada di atas meja sebelum kemudian memanggulnya di salah satu bahu. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menarik Shion di sikunya, hendak menyeret sang gadis menjauh dari kantin—dari tatapan orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Kursi gadis itu berguling tatkala Shion tertarik berdiri oleh tarikan Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya!" seru Shion sembari menarik kembali tangannya. Tak mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri, Shion kemudian mengambil perlengkapan _make-up_-nya yang luput dari tangan Sasuke. Sekali gerakan, Shion meraup semua benda tersebut. Setelahnya, ia melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik!"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdecak pelan. "Terserah." Sasuke pun kemudian berlalu, berjalan meninggalkannya sembari melewati orang-orang yang mulai berkasak-kusuk di sekelilingnya.

Shion membelalakkan mata. Ia kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan diri agar tidak kemudian berteriak. Ia memang tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya menahan diri. Sejenak. Ya, hanya sejenak.

Nyatanya, ia sudah siap membuka mulut. Siap melontarkan umpatan pada Sasuke saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ayo."

Satu patah kata. _Hanya_ satu patah kata. Dan satu patah kata itu langsung meleburkan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap dalam diri Shion.

Sasuke … memang orang yang sulit ditebak.

Namun, Shion akan menganggap tindakan Sasuke sebagai tindakan terbaik yang bisa diberikan oleh seseorang dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang tinggi. Setidaknya, bagi Shion, itu adalah bentuk perhatian Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Jeritan meluncur lirih dari mulut seorang Yamanaka Ino. Matanya terpejam sementara angin membawa serta rambut panjangnya menari. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada benda di depannya. Sekali putar dan jeritan melengking itu kembali terdengar.

Di sebelahnya, Kiba hanya tertawa. Tampak begitu menikmati ketakutan Ino. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan ejekan apa yang akan diberikannya pada Ino nanti—setelah mereka turun dari benda bagaikan kereta yang kerap berputar di udara dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ejekan bisa sedikit menghidupkan suasana, bukan?

Begitu benda tersebut—_roller coaster_—berhenti, dengan berhati-hati, Kiba membantu Ino turun. Gadis itu masih menggertakkan giginya, menahan sensasi mual yang melanda perutnya. Setelah kedua kaki Ino benar-benar menapak daratan, ia masih terdiam dengan tangan yang masih terpaut dengan tangan Kiba.

Kiba sudah hendak melontarkan ejekan saat mendadak Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Menyenangkan sekali!"

Kiba mengerjap heran. "Ha?"

Ino mengedip jahil ke arah Kiba sebelum ia berkata, "Aku memang butuh permainan yang mengharuskanku berteriak seperti ini." Ino membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Kiba sebelum gadis itu berbalik menggenggam tangan Kiba. "Ah! Kita naik yang itu, yuk?"

Setengah berlari, Ino kemudian menyeret Kiba untuk menaiki wahana selanjutnya. Kiba hanya bisa tercengang. Semua ejekan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Ino hilang seketika. Pikirannya terlalu terpaku oleh sikap Ino yang berubah menjadi sangat, sangat ceria.

Aneh. Beberapa hari ini Kiba selalu mengawasi Ino—jangan tanya alasannya—dan pemuda itu selalu mendapati Ino dalam keadaan murung. Bahkan, sebelum sampai ke taman bermain ini pun, Ino tampak tidak begitu bersemangat. Kiba tahu gadis itu mati-matian menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. Menunjukkan senyum ceria. Menerima ajakannya.

Kiba tahu kalau gadis itu sedang butuh _pelarian_.

Ayolah, orang mana yang tidak tahu kalau Ino baru saja putus dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Terima kasih pada Akuyami Shion yang selalu menjadi sorotan. Apa pun yang Shion lakukan, apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, pasti akan segera menjadi buah bibir.

Dan yang menjadi korban adalah gadis dengan rambut pirang indah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Senyum ceria yang biasa ia tunjukkan, teriakan-teriakan nyaringnya, sifat supelnya … semua mendadak hilang setelah insiden itu. Ino seakan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain. Mereka memang tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Tapi Kiba tahu.

Sekarang, Kiba melihat gadis itu seakan kembali berubah. Keceriaannya tampak tulus—tidak dibuat-buat. _Seolah_ ia memang baik-baik saja. _Seolah_ ….

Atau memang … Kiba belum memahami watak Ino sepenuhnya?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk tahu.

Kiba menahan tangan Ino—menghentikan gadis itu untuk terus berlari kecil. Begitu Ino sudah menghentikan gerakan tungkainya dan berbalik menghadap Kiba, bagi Kiba, itulah saatnya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat dengan potongan berantakan tersebut.

"Hah?" Ino tidak mengerti. Dia tidak menutupi kebingungannya.

"Tidakkah kau sedang merasa sedih? Karena _mantan pacarmu_ yang telah mengkhianatimu? Karena _wanita _yang telah merampas kekasihmu? Karena _keduanya_ yang telah menginjak-injak perasaanmu?" Sejenak Kiba berhenti sebelum ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya?"

Sesaat Ino membelalakkan mata sebelum mendadak ia tertawa melihat gelagat Kiba yang tampak begitu serius. Kiba terdiam, mulutnya terkunci.

"Kalau aku tidak sedang bersedih, kau tidak akan mengajakku ke sini, ya, Kiba?" jawab Ino ringan—terkesan sedikit menghindar.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mendadak tertawa _seolah_ tidak ada apa-apa?" Kiba menatap Ino serius. "Aku bukan memintamu untuk terus bersedih, tapi …."

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak suka melihatku senang?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Tsk_. Bukan itu maksudku." Kiba mengacak rambutnya dengan gerakan yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedikit frustrasi. Setelah beberapa saat menunduk hanya untuk melihat kedua kakinya yang bergeming, Kiba kembali melihat ke arah Ino. "Aku ingin kau tertawa karena _benar-benar_ tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan karena '_seolah_ tidak ada apa-apa'."

Ino memilih diam. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu bahwa masih ada yang ingin diutarakan Kiba.

"Melarikan diri bukan penyelesaian."

Kilat serius di mata Kiba membuat Ino tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu, dengan lembut, Ino pun berkata, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu pun mengernyitkan alis—bingung.

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya," ujar Ino lagi sembari mengangkat bahu sedikit, "dan kalau kau bilang, saat ini aku tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ya … itu karena aku _memang_ sedang mengusahakannya."

Mata Kiba kemudian berusaha mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Ino melalui ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Namun, yang ia temukan hanya senyuman lain di wajah Ino.

"Kau yang membuatku sadar, Kiba," tambah Ino sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. "Tidak sopan kalau aku menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapanmu yang ingin menghiburku, 'kan? Itu … akan menjadi suatu ironi."

"Ah …." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ino kemudian mendongak, kembali mempertemukan indra penglihatan mereka. Tatapan keduanya saling mengunci. Lalu, satu pemikiran merasuki benak Kiba.

_Kalau Ino … mungkin bisa. Dia gadis yang kuat._

Begitu tersadar bahwa keduanya hanya saling memandang tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kiba pun terkesiap. Wajah pemuda itu sesaat merona, hingga Ino melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkannya.

Sambil tersenyum, Ino menepuk pundak Kiba beberapa kali dengan bersemangat. "Sudah, jangan memikirkan apa-apa. Hari ini kita bersenang-senang saja. _Okay_?"

Kiba mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia menangkap salah pergelangan tangan Ino—menghentikan gadis itu dari kegiatannya memukul pundak Kiba.

"Harusnya itu ucapanku!"

Ino menyeringai. Dan keduanya kembali melangkah menuju wahana selanjutnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanpa terasa, sore kini sudah menjelang. Baik Sasuke maupun Shion yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan kuliahnya sekarang sudah berada di mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengilat milik keluarga Akuyami. Keduanya duduk nyaman di belakang—di atas kursi terbaik yang bisa ditawarkan mobil tersebut—sementara supir sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Lagi, Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum Shion yang mendadak menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Setelah memutar bola matanya dengan sedikit kesal, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Temari lagi?"

"Tidak, urusan bisnis," jawab Sasuke yang sekarang sudah membuang wajahnya, melihat ke arah jalan di sore hari yang cukup dipadati kendaraan lain.

Menanggapi jawaban Sasuke, Shion langsung tertawa. "_Okay_. Bisnis." Terdengar nada meremehkan dari ucapan gadis tersebut. "Setelah menikah denganku, kau tidak akan perlu memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Shion yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Sasuke. Sang gadis berambut pirang bahkan sudah memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke yang bebas. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Shion saat itu, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Shion tengah tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Shion mendadak mengangkat kepalanya—membuat Sasuke benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya secara refleks. "Tidak usah menunggu sampai kita lulus, kita menikah saja sekarang!"

"Hah?"

Shion memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya yang bulat besar tampak melihat penuh harap—ah, _eye-liner_ yang dipakainya memang sedikit membantu memperindah mata gadis tersebut. Ditambah senyum kekanakan yang diperlihatkannya, mungkin banyak kaum Adam yang akan bertekuk lutut begitu saja tanpa perlu embel-embel ancaman dan segala macamnya.

"Kau mau, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Shion beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, Shion."

Shion mengernyitkan alis tidak suka. Hei! Sasuke baru saja menolak tawarannya! Sebagai seorang putri Akuyami, tidak seharusnya ia menerima penolakan seperti itu!

"Apa lagi yang kaukhawatirkan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Shion menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. "Oh? Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan putri tukang bunga itu?"

"_Tsk_. Shion, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini. Ino hanya masa lalu." Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau yang sekarang bersamaku. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Tidak!" jawab Shion semakin menuntut. "Dengan status kita sekarang, kau masih mungkin melarikan diri dariku! Aku mau kita secepatnya menikah."

Shion membuang muka, kali ini ia melihat tepat ke arah depan. Sasuke sudah hendak membuka mulut. Tapi Shion memotongnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Kesal karena ucapannya dipotong, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya sekilas. Pemuda itu sudah hendak memilih bungkam saat pandangan _onyx_-nya menangkap sesuatu di dekat halte bus yang baru saja dilewatinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis sebelum ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kembali alat komunikasinya. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat melalui ponsel tersebut, Sasuke akhirnya berkata.

"Baiklah."

Meski tidak secara langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke, Shion sekejap menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sampai ia mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tapi dengan syarat …."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata Ino tampak terpaku pada mobil hitam yang baru lewat beberapa saat sebelumnya. Mobil itu memang tidak memperlihatkan bagian dalam karena kacanya yang berwarna gelap. Namun, Ino hampir yakin kalau mobil itu adalah mobil milik seseorang yang ia benci. Jika memang demikian, mungkinkah Sasuke ada di dalamnya?

Sayang, suara Kiba yang kemudian memanggil namanya membuat Ino tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu lebih lama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, busnya sudah datang."

Kiba masih memandang Ino sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Kiba sebelum bus yang mereka tunggu benar-benar berhenti di depan keduanya.

Ino menoleh ke arah Kiba. Beberapa helai pirangnya berjatuhan di sekitar pundak sang gadis saat ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah." Kiba tersenyum. "Lain kali boleh aku mengajakmu lagi?"

Ino tertawa kecil sembari memberi jawaban yang membuat Kiba bisa menghela napas lega. Bersamaan dengan itu, bus yang mereka nanti sudah berhenti—menurunkan beberapa orang sebelum membiarkan keduanya naik.

Saat itulah, Ino mendengar dering kecil dari arah tas selempang. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum suara itu lenyap.

Sebuah pesan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino baru membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya setelah ia sampai di rumah. Berselang sekitar setengah jam semenjak pesan tersebut dikirimkan. Dan kala itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa terkejutnya Ino mendapati nama sang pengirim pesan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat Ino membuka pesan tersebut. Kali ini, isi pesan itulah yang membuat manik _aquamarine_-nya membesar.

'_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Besok.'_

Demikian isi pesan itu. Tidak menyebutkan tempat ataupun waktu pasti. Hanya satu ungkapan yang seakan menyiratkan rindu, didampingi suatu penanda waktu yang masih kabur.

Besok. Entah pagi, siang, sore , atau bahkan malam, yang mana pun mungkin.

_Malam_.

Bagaimana kalau mereka harus bertemu di malam hari?

Mengingatnya membuat Ino sedikit bergidik. Kelamnya malam membuat Ino selintas memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan. Pembunuhan gadis berambut pirang. Di tengah malam.

Ino-kah korban selanjutnya?

Kuat-kuat gadis itu menggeleng—berusaha menghilangkan semua prasangka itu dari benaknya. Konyol, 'kan? Untuk apa Sasuke membunuhnya? Jika dilihat dari motif, seharusnya ia-lah yang mempunyai keinginan untuk membunuh. Sasuke dan Shion—dua orang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Sekilas, Ino mendecih. Alisnya menukik tajam sementara jemari rampingnya mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan.

'_Untuk apa?'_

Ino terdiam memandang _icon_ surat yang kemudian tampak terbang menjauh hingga menghilang. Pesannya sudah terkirim. Dan sementara ia termangu, otaknya mulai bekerja.

_Salahkah mengirim pesan jawaban seperti itu? Terlalu ketuskah?_

Tidak. Jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Tidak ada kata 'terlalu ketus'.

_Heh_. Bukankah Sasuke yang pertama kali menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Apa pemuda itu berharap bahwa Ino masih peduli padanya?

Oh—Ino masih peduli. Sungguh. Tapi harga diri yang terluka tidak akan membiarkan Ino mengabulkan harapan Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya.

Bersamaan dengan keyakinan yang semakin kuat, getaran di tangannya kembali menyentak Ino.

'_Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Katakan kalau kau bisa. Waktu dan tempatnya akan kuberitahukan nanti.'_

Ino meringis. "Masih seenaknya juga, Tuan Muda Uchiha ini."

Tapi kemudian, jari-jari Ino kembali bergerak dengan lincah.

'_Katakan saja tempat dan waktunya. Aku akan memutuskan bisa pergi atau tidak setelah melihat jawabanmu selanjutnya. Lagi pula, memangnya kau sudah mendapat izin dari pacarmu untuk bertemu denganku?'_

Dengan itu, kemudian Ino menunggu. Jawaban yang ia harapkan, tidak datang secepat jawaban sebelumnya. Ino pun sempat beralih ke salah satu sofa setelah sebelumnya ia hanya berdiri di ruang depan seperti tamu yang menunggu tuan rumah mempersilakan duduk.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan balasan. Lagi, senyum sinis itu kemudian terpampang di wajah Ino.

"Dia cuma mempermainkanmu, Ino!" ujar Ino mencoba apatis.

Ino pun membanting ponselnya ke sofa dan meninggalkan benda itu teronggok di sana. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan di samping menunggu _mail_ iseng dari seseorang di masa lalunya. Rasanya sangat bodoh jika Ino lantas membiarkan dirinya kegirangan menerima _mail_ itu setelah sekian lama mereka bahkan tidak bertegur sapa.

Mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah menjadi pilihan Ino selanjutnya. Gadis itu kemudian lupa sama sekali perihal _mail_ yang sebelumnya sempat ia tunggu. Padahal saat itu, lampu yang berkedip-kedip di bagian ujung ponselnya menjadi pertanda bahwa jawaban yang ia tunggu telah datang.

'_Tidak usah pikirkan soal izin dari Shion. Itu urusanku. Besok, kutunggu di Kyuubi Café. Pukul empat sore.'_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari pun berganti. Satu hari tidak akan terasa lambat saat seseorang memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Pun demikian, apabila di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu, ada hal lain yang ditunggu—menyerap sebagian besar fokus pikiran—maka sebanyak apa pun pekerjaan, tetap saja waktu akan berjalan lambat. Demikianlah yang dirasakan oleh Shion.

"Baru pukul satu. Masih ada tiga jam lagi," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu setelah ia melirik ke penunjuk waktu di _display_ ponselnya beberapa kali.

Meskipun kuliah dan beberapa urusan bisnis keluarga harus diatasinya, tapi Shion justru merasa hari itu berjalan begitu lambat. Sudah berjalan beberapa jam semenjak hari berganti dan ia belum juga dapat melakukan hal yang paling ditunggunya.

Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin membuat Shion membulatkan tekad. Ia harus melakukan _sesuatu_ pada gadis yang selalu mengganggu kekasihnya. Satu-dua pelajaran kecil yang akan berarti. Dengan begitu, gadis itu bukan lagi ancaman.

Ah—Sabaku Temari. Kakak kelas yang selalu mengirimi Sasuke berbagai macam pesan yang tidak pantas. Shion tidak menyukainya. Sasuke adalah milik_nya_. Temari harus tahu hal itu.

Semua sudah direncanakan. Shion sudah menyelidiki tempat tinggal Temari. Gadis keluarga Sabaku tersebut memang punya sebuah rumah megah di luar kota yang ia tempati bersama keluarganya. Namun, di sini, ia tinggal di salah satu apartemen. Seorang diri.

Kondisi yang baik untuk _berbicara_. Atau lebih dari itu. _Memberinya pelajaran_.

Shion tidak sabar.

_Pukul empat, cepatlah datang._

_*********To Be Continued*****_

* * *

_Chapter_ 2, silakaaan! :D

Moga-moga _minna-san_ nggak kecewa dan masih bersedia mengikuti fanfict ini :"3

Oh, ya, saya balesin _review_ yg _non login_ dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke PM :D

**Endy mutiara**: ini, chapter 2-nya udah update. Moga-moga kamu suka. Saya tunggu review-nya lagi ya XD

**x****oxo**: aww! Thanks buat pujiannya. Silakan chapter 2-nya X"D

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. Ditunggu, lho! _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~ X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	3. Third Person

Yamanaka Ino melihat arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka tiga. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi. Perjalanan dari kampus ke _café_ tempatnya berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dia tidak perlu terburu-buru. Malah Ino bermaksud membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Hm, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus sampai waktu yang sudah ditentukan mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Ino pun berjalan di area perpustakaan kampus yang sudah mulai sepi hingga ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri yang bergema.

Tapi … tunggu!

Gema langkah itu tidak hanya miliknya sendiri. Jantung Ino langsung berdegup kencang. Ia sudah akan berbalik saat ia merasakan suatu cengkeraman di bahunya.

Ino menepis tangan itu dan meloncat lincah.

"Ino?"

Satu suara akhirnya berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran Ino—lepas dari ketakutan irasional yang sebelumnya mengganggu.

"Kiba?"

* * *

**4 : THE BLONDE**

**_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. _**

**_Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)_**

**_Story_ © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: _Mystery / Drama / Crime / Romance_**

**_SasuIno / SasuShion / KibaIno / KibaShion / etc._**

**_Warning_: ____****__****probably OOC. Rate's changed into T. But I guess I can say it semi-M as consideration. :D**

_**Case 3. **_**Third Person**

* * *

Sejak pukul empat kurang, Shion sudah berada di dekat apartemen Temari. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari Sasuke—Sasuke menanyakannya langsung melalui _mail_—hari ini Temari akan sampai di apartemennya sekitar pukul empat. Sasuke juga sudah merencanakan pertemuan mereka di kamar 1304—kamar Temari. Karena itulah, Shion menunggu dengan sabar di dalam mobil yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari apartemen hingga ia pasti bisa melihat apabila mobil yang dikendarai Temari muncul.

Pada pukul empat lebih lima menit, Temari muncul. Gadis berkuncir empat itu mengendarai mobil jenis sedannya seorang diri—syukurlah Temari tidak menggunakan kaca hitam untuk mobilnya.

Shion menyeringai. Dibiarkannya Temari melesat masuk. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu dalam selang waktu ini.

Sebuah penyamaran—rambut hitam lurus dengan poni rata dan sebuah kacamata. Tidak lupa, Shion pun mengenakan sebuah jaket yang menyimpan beberapa hal yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan nantinya.

Ada alasan mengapa Shion tidak ingin pertemuan ini diketahui banyak orang. Sebagai pengaman—katakanlah demikian. Bagaimanapun, Shion tidak tahu ke mana pembicaraan mereka akan mengarah. Sasuke juga sudah memperingatkan. Mungkin akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapannya atau justru … Temari akan mempersulit semua.

Jika Temari tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sesuai dengan cara yang diinginkan Shion … ah! Putri keluarga Akuyami ini akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghalangi jalannya!

Shion pun mulai menghitung mundur.

Sepuluh menit. Cukup. Sudah waktunya.

Gadis Akuyami itu bergerak, turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah tanpa keraguan. Ia pun bergerak ke dalam area apartemen. Ia bahkan melewati bagian _front office_ dengan santai, bertindak seakan ia adalah salah satu penghuni apartemen tersebut. Memang, Shion sudah cukup tahu mengenai seluk-beluk apartemen. Informasi yang tidak sulit ia dapatkan. Dan ini sangat membantunya untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin selama berada di apartemen.

Berhenti sebentar di depan lift—menunggu lift datang—ia sesaat melirik ke bagian sudut atas bangunan. Terdapat sebuah kamera pengawas. Hal yang juga wajar dan sudah masuk dalam daftar pertimbangannya. Karena benda inilah, ia harus menyamar, bukan?

Shion sedikit menaikkan posisi kacamatanya dan segera saja ia bergegas memasuki lift saat pintunya terbuka. Kedua tangan gadis itu tersimpan rapi di saku jaketnya. Sebelah tangannya menemui kehampaan di saku. Tapi tangannya yang lain … menggenggam erat sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan dianggapnya sebagai 'jimat'.

Lift itu berhenti beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengantarkan Shion menuju lantai yang ia tuju. Lagi, gadis itu melihat beberapa kamera pengawas yang diletakkan di tiap-tiap sudut. Tapi ia tidak cemas. Penyamarannya tidak akan mengantarkannya pada bahaya.

Shion pun berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang. Disusurinya pintu demi pintu sampai kamar nomor 1304 terpampang di depan matanya. Segera ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut hingga sebuah suara dari dalam menyahut.

Menunggu beberapa saat dan akhirnya Temari menampakkan wajah. Wajah yang bingung.

Shion tersenyum.

"Sabaku Temari…," ujarnya dengan tenang, "bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Aku sudah harus pergi," ujar Ino sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Kala itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit di arloji Ino. Selama menunggu, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak bahan pembicaraan dengan Kiba. Dan sampai sekarang, Ino masih tetap tampak santai—bahkan ia seolah ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama jika memang memungkinkan.

"Aku ada janji."

"Janji?" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum dan menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dengan siapa?"

"Rahasia," jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut.

"Oh, sekarang ada rahasia di antara kita?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Sejak awal sudah banyak rahasia di antara kita, 'kan?"

Kiba mengikuti Ino untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan tangan yang tersimpan rapi di kedua saku sweater abu bertudungnya, Kiba tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar."

Ino mengangguk dan setelah melontarkan lambaian riang, Ino segera berlalu. Namun samar-samar, masih dapat didengarnya Kiba berujar,

"Karena itu, sekarang mungkin akan menjadi saat-saat yang menentukan."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sampai di Kyuubi Café, Ino sudah melupakan semua hal tentang Kiba dan satu-dua kejanggalan yang dirasakannya tadi. Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan model _pony-tail_ itu segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hingga ia menemukan sosok pemuda Uchiha yang tampaknya sedang melamun. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat sendu memandang ke arah jalan. Mungkin ia tidak melihat Ino tadi.

Satu hal yang jelas, Ino kembali merasakan debaran lama yang nyaris pudar. Oh—betapa Ino mengagumi karya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di matanya itu. Wajah yang membuat Ino begitu tergila-gila hingga siap menghancurkan pesaing-pesaingnya di masa lalu. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Segera setelah Ino berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, ia pun menemukan satu alasan lagi yang membuatnya tergila-gila pada pemuda berambut kelam tersebut.

Berjalan perlahan, Ino akhirnya menghampiri meja Sasuke setelah menolak dengan lembut tawaran salah seorang _waitress_ yang hendak mencarikannya meja.

"Hai," sapa Ino perlahan, "sudah lama menunggu?"

Sasuke mendongak demi melihat perempuan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang …."

"Aku pun tidak berpikir kalau aku akan datang," jawab Ino sambil menarik kursi dan langsung duduk di depan Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan canggung pun menyelimuti. Keduanya hanya bisa saling memandang dalam diam.

Namun, bukan Ino namanya kalau ia hanya bisa terlarut dalam buaian nuansa sentimentil. Gadis itu langsung menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Ino.

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke.

"Baik?" Ino berusaha memperjelas jawaban Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat Sasuke berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Ino langsung memotong, "Oh, maaf. Tentu saja baik. Punya pacar yang hebat, tidak mungkin hidupmu malah jadi merana, 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Apa aku terlihat _baik-baik_ saja di matamu?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. "Setidaknya, kau terlihat _jauh lebih baik_ dibanding aku."

"Apa yang terlihat, tidak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataannya." Sasuke mendorong sebuah daftar menu mendekat ke arah Ino. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dengan Inuzuka?"

"Apa?" Tangan Ino yang awalnya hendak menyentuh buku menu terhenti seketika.

"Kau bersamanya kemarin, bukan?" tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut. "Di taman bermain mungkin?"

Ino tersenyum. Sedikit ejekan terlihat dari senyuman tersebut. "Kau masih peduli?"

"Kalau bisa," ujar Sasuke perlahan, "aku ingin bersikap tidak peduli. Maksudku, aku cukup tahu soal dia. Tapi …."

Ino terdiam. Mematung sesaat sebelum ia membuka buku menu dan berpura-pura melihat isinya. Mati-matian ia menahan keinginan untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mati-matian Ino menekan egonya untuk tidak membiarkan air mata mengalir. Tapi toh akhirnya, ia membiarkan air mata itu lepas. Buku menu yang ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang?"

"Karena tidak ada waktu lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Ino.

"Kenapa?" Ino kembali bertanya. Tangannya kini sudah menahan tangan Sasuke yang bertengger nyaman di pipinya.

Sasuke kembali membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Perlahan, ia pun menarik tangannya dari pipi Ino.

"Hapus air matamu. Kita bicarakan pelan-pelan."

Ino sudah hendak mendesak Sasuke tapi Sasuke memotongnya dengan memanggil seorang pelayan.

_Sudah tidak ada waktu._

Demikian kata Sasuke tadi. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu ingin membicarakannya pelan-pelan? Bukankah lebih baik ia menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat? Sementara waktu masih berpihak pada mereka?

Kontradiksi. Namun, Ino tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ia lakukan kemudian hanyalah menghapus air mata dan membiarkan Sasuke menentukan menu yang akan dibacakan pada _waitress_. Tentu saja Ino tidak menduga kalau Sasuke masih mengingat minuman kesukaannya. Ia terkesima.

Dan saat itulah, Ino berdoa dalam hati.

Semoga waktu masih akan berpihak pada mereka. Lebih lama.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Perempuan bodoh!" umpat Shion. Ia pun membuka keran wastafel dengan sarung tangan berwarna kulit yang masih melekat di kedua tangannya. Tidak—sarung tangan itu tidak benar-benar berwarna kulit sekarang. Percik merah darah sudah menjadi penghiasnya.

Shion membeku sejenak tatkala dilihatnya kedua tangan berbungkus sarung tangan itu gemetar. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan itu terbasuh oleh air. Warna merah mewarnai wastafel.

"I-itu salahnya! Su-sudah tidak mau mengaku kalau ia sering menggoda Sasuke-_kun_-ku, dia juga … dia juga berani melawanku!"

Shion menengadah—melihat wajahnya yang masih berbalut penyamaran di cermin yang ada di sana. Percikan merah juga sedikit mewarnai pipinya. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara air yang terdengar. Shion terdiam sembari terus mengunci pandangan pada dirinya sendiri yang berada di balik cermin. Kacamata penyamaran itu dibuka dan ia bisa melihat ekspresinya sendiri yang cukup kalut—sedikit pucat.

Ia baru saja membunuh orang!

Shion tak bergerak beberapa lama. Pikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana. Alasan ia melakukan pembunuhan ini …

"Jalang itu yang salah!"

Tanpa sadar, gemetar di tangannya pun hilang sudah. Seulas senyum yang tampak dipaksakan perlahan terlihat. Tak lama, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jahat. Kepercayaan diri, ketidakpedulian, kepuasan.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Shion meletakkan kacamatanya di salah satu rak yang berada di dekat cermin. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya sejenak untuk membasuh muka sebelum kemudian mengeringkannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia bawa sendiri. Begitu selesai, ia meletakkan handuk itu di atas rak yang sama dengan tempat kacamatanya berada dan kembali mengenakan sarung tangan.

Saat ia tengah menunduk sedikit, terlihat olehnya genangan darah yang mengalir di lantai yang tengah dipijaknya. Lalu, begitu ia menolehkan kepala, ia pun bisa melihat sosok Temari yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya.

Sosok gadis berkuncir empat itu tergeletak begitu saja dengan genangan merah yang terbentuk di bawah tubuhnya. Begitu tenangnya—setenang sebuah pisau yang menancap tegak di dadanya.

Shion mendekat ke arah sang gadis yang ia yakini sudah menjadi mayat. Diulurkan tangannya untuk kemudian mengambil kembali pisau yang ia anggap sebagai jimatnya. Darah sedikit memuncrat kala ia menarik pisaunya dengan kasar. Decihan kecil terdengar sebelum sebuah senyum kembali terkembang.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku, Sabaku Temari," ungkap Shion dengan puas. Ia kemudian menendang tubuh Temari sekali sebelum ia meletakkan pisaunya ke atas handuk yang masih bergeming di rak.

Ia pun mulai menarik Temari. Dengan susah payah, Shion kemudian menjatuhkan Temari ke dalam _bathtub_. Shion kemudian memindahkan mode keran di _bathtub_ menjadi _shower_. Dengan air dingin, Ia pun mulai membersihkan genangan darah yang ada di kamar mandi.

Setelah dirasanya selesai, ia pun meletakkan _shower_ tersebut di dalam _bathtub_ dalam keadaan air dingin yang masih menyala. Ia akan membiarkan air mengisi penuh _bathtub_ hingga tubuh Temari terselimuti air sepenuhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Shion melakukan hal ini. Tentu saja, upaya ini dilakukannya untuk mengecoh waktu perkiraan kematian Temari. Ia akan bermain-main dengan suhu sehingga polisi akan kesulitan untuk menyatakan dengan pasti kapan Temari sebenarnya meninggal jika dilihat dari kekakuan mayatnya **[1]**.

Shion kembali mencuci tangan (atau tepatnya sarung tangannya) dan membersihkan bagian-bagian lain yang terpercik noda darah. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk dan pisaunya, lalu mengenakan kembali kacamatanya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Dibiarkannya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka hingga suara gemericik air samar-samar mengisi keheningan.

Menghela napas lega, Shion kemudian beranjak ke meja dan mengambil jaketnya. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pisau dan handuknya di saku bagian dalam jaket—tidak lagi di saku luar. Alasannya mudah—Shion menghindari segala kemungkinan terburuk seperti pisau yang mungkin tidak sengaja terjatuh.

Mendadak, mata Shion kemudian menangkap wujud suatu benda yang memuncakkan kembali amarahnya.

Ponsel.

"_Cih_! Dengan alat ini kau berusaha menggoda Sasuke-_kun_-ku? Jalang!" ujarnya sambil mengambil ponsel tersebut dan bermaksud memeriksa isinya. Sayang, ponsel tersebut menggunakan fitur pengaman yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan _password_ tertentu.

Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, Shion langsung membanting ponsel tersebut. Tidak puas sekali, ia membantingnya sekali lagi dengan sekuat tenaga—seolah amarah itu belum juga padam walau nyawa sang penyebab dendam telah cukup lama meregang.

Dengan napas sedikit terengah, Shion memperhatikan ponsel yang sudah hancur itu. Seringai puas menghias wajahnya. Kemudian, seolah teringat akan tugas yang belum diselesaikannya, ia merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset video.

Dan kini, langkah terakhirnya: Shion harus mengatur agar mayat bisa ditemukan setelah ia berhasil meninggalkan pelataran apartemen. Meski tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya, toh Shion sudah memperhitungkan sampai ke tahap ini, karena itulah, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung.

Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menelepon ke bagian resepsionis—tentu saja dengan suara yang dibuat-buat—dan meminta resepsionis agar 'membangunkan' Temari pukul tujuh malam nanti. Namun, sebelum waktunya, sebuah rekaman akan diputar—rekaman yang memperdengarkan jeritan wanita. Ia pun memasukkan video rekaman tersebut ke dalam _video player_ milik Temari yang ada di bawah televisi.

Shion kemudian mencari _remote_ televisi dan menyalakan televisinya. Tampilan televisi memperlihatkan aksi drama biasa. Namun, menjelang akhir, Shion sudah menyisipkan rekaman berupa suara teriakan. Ia mengatur agar televisi mati dua jam setelahnya—sesuai durasi video sampai terdengar jeritan. Shion sudah memperhitungkan.

Lalu, teringat sesuatu untuk melengkapi aksinya, Shion menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang cukup rendah yang juga diset agar kemudian mati dalam jangka waktu satu setengah jam kemudian. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menunjang upayanya memanipulasi waktu perkiraan tewasnya Temari **[2]**.

Setelahnya, semua urusan selesai di apartemen ini pun selesai. Ia tinggal berjalan dengan sosok penyamarannya untuk kemudian menghampiri mobil dan menjauhi apartemen.

Tanpa menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang tampak lekat memandangnya ….

Mata bulat besar itu tampak berkilat. Tidak tampak ketakutan sedikit pun. Namun, emosi yang tidak jelas sejenak menghampiri wajah mungilnya.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang memiliki fitur kamera dan diam-diam memotret sosok Shion dalam penyamarannya beberapa kali—dari beberapa sudut. Di awal, sosok Shion dalam penyamaran memang tidak memberikan gambaran apa pun, tetapi ia cukup beruntung karena Shion melepas kacamata dan tak lama melepas wig di dekat mobilnya.

Ia menelan ludah saat kepala Shion _seakan_ terarah kepadanya dari dalam mobil—ia tidak benar-benar bisa memastikan, Shion menggunakan kaca hitam untuk mobilnya. Entah Shion sempat melihatnya atau tidak, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Shion tidak mencurigainya.

Setelah selesai mengambil gambar yang ia inginkan, ia pun terburu-buru berlari menjauhi kompleks apartemen tersebut dengan sepeda yang telah mengantarnya sampai ke sini.

Rambut cokelat pendeknya menari ringan terbawa angin.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Entah sejak kapan, pembicaraan antara Ino dan Sasuke berkembang menjadi pembicaraan seputar masa lalu. Saat-saat SMA, persaingan Ino dan Sakura, kebingungan Sasuke kala itu. Beberapa kali, mereka pun membahas topik secara _random_. Satu hal—pembicaraan itu lebih banyak mengungkit kenangan yang menyenangkan.

Bagi Ino, sesaat ia seakan berada di alam mimpi. Tawa meluncur tulus dan senyum tidak henti-hentinya tersungging. Bahkan, Sasuke yang kerap berekspresi datar, beberapa kali menunjukkan senyum. Ah—betapa Ino merindukan senyum itu.

Dan betapa … Ino ingin waktu berhenti.

Tapi gadis itu tahu. Suatu saat, bel akan berdentang dan Cinderella harus segera terbangun dari mimpinya. Tidak, mungkin Ino bahkan tidak seberuntung Cinderella. Tidak akan pernah ada pangeran yang menjemput sehingga Ino bisa yakin bahwa semua yang telah terjadi, semua kenangan indah yang melekat di memori, semua hanyalah bunga tidur yang bernama mimpi.

Pemikiran itu pun membuat senyum Ino lenyap seketika. Sasuke tentu bukan orang yang terlalu bebal sampai ia tidak menyadari. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Ino sudah menceletukkan sesuatu—

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Rasanya … aku seperti kembali menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

—yang kembali membawa keduanya menuju keheningan.

Pernyataan Ino sedikitnya adalah taktik gadis itu untuk menilai reaksi Sasuke. Ia berharap, sedikitnya ia berharap, Sasuke akan menyatakan bahwa putusnya mereka kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bahwa pemuda itu _memang_ ingin Ino kembali padanya.

Namun, yang diucapkan Sasuke selanjutnya sama sekali tidak pernah Ino perkirakan.

"Kau … benar-benar masih ingin bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Ino mengaitkan jemarinya, seolah ia hendak berdoa—meminta jawaban dari Yang Di Atas agar memberikannya jalan keluar yang dapat memuaskan banyak pihak.

Mata hitam Sasuke memandang ke arah tangan Ino sebelum beralih ke wajahnya. Poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanan Ino serta kepalanya yang tertunduk sedikitnya memberi bayang-bayang di wajah sang gadis—mengaburkan ekspresi sebenarnya yang ingin ditunjukkan.

"Kau … dengan si Inuzuka?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa disangka-sangka memancing gelak tawa Ino. Sasuke mendengus seraya menautkan alisnya. Ingin ia bertanya: 'Apa yang lucu?' tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa menelan ludah yang terasa pahit dan menunggu sampai tawa Ino lenyap tertelan udara yang senantiasa hilir mudik.

"Ya, ya, aku dan Kiba."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Dan nama kecilnya …."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Ino sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan mengasihani, "katakan kalau kau tidak cemburu? _Hm_?" Kali ini, Ino sudah memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mata berwarna biru _aquamarine_-nya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke.

"Cemburu? _Heh_. Tidak." Sasuke membuang wajah. "Sama sekali."

Ino sudah akan tertawa lepas seandainya Sasuke tidak secara tiba-tiba menatap ke dalam dua bola matanya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu terulur.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Apa pun risikonya?"

Seketika mata Ino terbelalak. Sesuatu terasa tidak benar. Alarm dalam dirinya meraung memperingatkan. Tangan itu … berbahaya.

"Apa yang—" Ino menelan ludah sementara Sasuke masih menggantungkan tangannya untuk disambut Ino. "Kau—rahasia apa yang kausembunyikan dariku?!"

Sasuke menghela napas dan menarik tangannya kembali. Ino menggigit bibir bawah. Salahkah ia menanyakan hal tersebut?

Ino sudah akan berbicara saat Sasuke mendadak tidak lagi menggubrisnya. Gadis itu pun kembali bungkam sembari memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sudah meletakkan fokus penuhnya pada sebuah ponsel.

Tak tahan lagi, Ino pun menembak langsung, "Dari Shion, eh?"

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang menimbulkan enigma bagi sang gadis.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Wah, tak kukira aku akan melihatmu berdiam sendiri di dalam mobil seperti ini, Akuyami-_sama_."

Suara samar-samar yang ia dengar dari luar mobilnya membuat Shion menoleh. Terlihat oleh Shion, wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah membungkuk agar Shion dapat melihatnya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Shion menurunkan kaca mobil dan membalas,

"Bukankah ini si pecundang Inuzuka? Apa kabar?"

"Baik, baik," jawab Kiba sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, "setidaknya lebih baik sekarang dibanding saat pertama kau mencampakkan aku lalu menghancurkan keluargaku—terutama ayahku." Kiba mengangkat bahu sementara kedua tangannya masih tersimpan nyaman di saku celana.

Shion menyeringai kejam. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun raut bersalah di wajah gadis arogan tersebut. Ingin rasanya Kiba merobek bibir kecil itu hingga melebar menyerupai _Kuchisake Onna_ **[3]**. Namun, toh akhirnya ia memilih diam dalam seringainya.

"Tidak bersama 'Sasuke-_kun'_-mu, kukira? Kau dicampakkan juga pada akhirnya?"

"Siapa yang berani mencampakkan aku?" jawab Shion penuh percaya diri. Nada menantang khas miliknya mulai terdengar.

Mendadak saja, Kiba tertawa. Dimajukan tubuhnya hingga kini tangannya bersandar di mobil Shion dan wajahnya tepat di sebelah kepala Shion.

"Pesonamu itu palsu, Shion," ujar Kiba kini mengonfrontasi. "Tak lama, semua yang kauklaim sebagai milikmu, akan meninggalkanmu. Satu demi satu. Uchiha, harta, dan bahkan mungkin …." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah dada Shion.

Tidak senang oleh perkataan Kiba, Shion memberengut. Dengan amarah yang sudah nyaris mencapai puncak, gadis itu berkata dingin, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba bersiul sambil menjauh dari mobil Shion. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu, bukan?"

"Kiba!" sergah Shion sambil keluar dari mobilnya. "Apa yang kauketahui?!"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Shion, Kiba malah tertawa-tawa sebelum ia mengangkat ponselnya. Segera setelah itu, Kiba pun menjauh—meninggalkan Shion yang tampak geram dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pesan yang sudah masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Ini …."

Sebuah pukulan keras mendadak diterima setir mobil yang bergeming tak bersalah.

"Kurang ajar!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di rumah, Ino sudah berbaring di atas kasur nyaman di dalam kamarnya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan tinggi-tinggi; membiarkan matanya mengamati tiap lekuk jemarinya menentang cahaya lampu yang sudah dinyalakan.

Tangan itu … tangan yang tidak sempat menyambut tangan yang sangat diharapkan. Tangan itu telah melepasnya karena keingintahuan yang belum terpuaskan. Akankah ada kesempatan kedua baginya yang telah menyia-nyiakan? Atau inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan?

Bayang-bayang ingatan berputar. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang lagi-lagi ditemuinya sesaat setelah teman 'kencan'-nya undur diri dengan sedikit tergesa. Percakapan awal terasa begitu biasa. Namun selanjutnya, kejanggalan itu kembali terasa.

"_Kau … menolaknya?" _tanya pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Ino mengernyitkan alis saat itu. Entah apa yang dimaksud Kiba, Ino hanya bisa langsung bertanya.

"_Apa kau tidak menyambut tangannya?"_

"_Bagaimana kautahu?"_

"_Keraguan masih terpancar di wajahmu …."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Karena akukah?"_

Ino sudah nyaris tertawa kecil jika ia tidak kemudian mendengar kata-kata penuh makna dari Kiba selanjutnya.

"_Jangan. Sebaiknya kau jangan menolaknya jika itu gara-gara aku."_ Kiba memberi jeda sesaat sebelum menambahkan. _"Kami berdua … sama saja."_

Sampai sekarang, Ino masih tidak dapat menangkap apa maksud Kiba saat itu. Kiba bahkan tidak memberi penjelasan dan hanya tersenyum sebelum menepuk pelan kepala Ino. Ia pun setelahnya pergi menjauh secara tiba-tiba.

Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ino tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar cepat tanpa ia ketahui.

Rahasia—sejak awal di antara Ino dan Kiba, rahasia memang sudah terbentang sedemikian rupa. Mereka baru saling mengenal satu-dua hari belakangan. Fakta itu tidak terbantah. Namun, saat ini Ino sangat ingin tahu. Ia sangat ingin tahu rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kiba.

Karena itulah, kenekatan terbentuk dan Ino pun segera menyambar sebuah jaket.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Ino tengah mengendarai sepedanya ke suatu arah yang pasti. Ini perjalanan pertamanya menuju rumah Kiba, tapi alamat yang ia dapat dari Tenten semakin meyakinkan Ino bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Rumah Kiba hanya berbeda sekitar dua blok dari rumahnya. Pemuda itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama ibunya. Kakak perempuannya sudah meninggalkan apartemen mereka setelah menikah, sementara ayahnya sudah meninggal sekitar dua tahun silam.

Tenten lebih lanjut mengatakan bahwa ibu Kiba adalah seorang dokter hewan di suatu rumah sakit dan kerap pulang malam—bahkan tidak pulang. Kemungkinan terburuk, Ino hanya akan berdua di dalam satu apartemen bersama sang bungsu Inuzuka tersebut.

Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah jika itu yang terjadi. Namun, di satu sisi, ia akan lebih leluasa untuk berbicara dengan Kiba. Ino akan dapat lebih mudah mengorek setiap informasi dari Kiba—setiap informasi yang ia _ingin_ dan ia _butuh_ ketahui.

Sesampainya di apartemen yang sudah menjadi tujuannya, Ino langsung memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir di depan apartemen. Ia tidak langsung masuk melainkan mendongak untuk melihat satu kamar di lantai dua.

Ino menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Ia sudah akan berlalu seandainya tidak ada sebuah tangan yang mendadak terulur dan kemudian menarik rambutnya secara perlahan. Ino tersentak dan begitu ia berbalik, ia hanya bisa berseru dengan sedikit geram,

"Lagi-lagi kau mengejutkanku!"

Kiba masih memainkan rambut Ino—bahkan kemudian mengecup ujung rambut itu—sebelum melepaskannya dan melemparkan sebuah cengiran.

"Tidak, aku yang dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan seseorang berambut pirang sepertimu," jawab Kiba ringan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di depan rumahku?"

"Kau … baru pulang?"

Kiba mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik putih berlogo salah satu minimarket. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya—membentuk gestur yang menunjukkan sebuah ajakan.

"Mau masuk?"

Dalam sekejap saja, Ino sudah berada di sebuah ruang makan dari sebuah apartemen. Ino melihat sekeliling—tidak begitu luas tapi terdapat tiga pintu yang berdekatan dan sebuah pintu lain di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kiba sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Ino duduk di atas kursi tersebut.

Ino mengangguk cepat—sama cepatnya dengan saat ia berkata, "Sudah."

Kiba tersenyum lalu berjalan ke kursi seberang hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah boks makan dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan membuka tutupnya sebelum ia kembali memulai percakapan.

"Lalu? Ada perlu apa? Aku sambil makan, tidak apa-apa?"

Sekali lagi, Ino mengangguk. "Tidak masalah," jawab gadis itu, "santai saja. Ini kan rumahmu sendiri."

Tawa lepas dilontarkan Kiba. Sambil membelah sumpit kayu yang menempel di tengah, ia sekali lagi berkata, "Oke. Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Aku … aku ingin tahu." Ino menatap langsung ke mata Kiba. "Kupikir, kautahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui perihal … Sasuke-_kun_."

Kiba mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kepikiran. Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau kalian … _sama_?"

Kiba terkekeh.

"Hanya karena itu kau sampai nekat datang malam ini? Hanya karena hal sepele ini? Kau kan bisa bertanya padaku besok."

Kali ini, Ino menggeleng. "Sasuke-_kun_ bilang, sudah tidak ada waktu." Tangan Ino mengepal keras di atas meja. "Aku ingin tahu, Kiba!"

Dengan sumpit yang masih terselip di antara kedua bibirnya, Kiba mengambil sebuah _remote_ televisi dan menyalakan media tersebut. Kiba tidak juga memberikan jawaban. Hanya diam dan sesekali kunyahan nasi. Samar suara _remote_ yang terpencet juga seakan hendak menguji kesabaran Ino.

"Kiba!" panggil Ino lagi.

Kiba seolah tidak mengacuhkan. Matanya masih terpaku pada televisi dan tiap-tiap suara yang dikeluarkan dari benda berbentuk kotak hitam tersebut.

Mau tak mau, Ino mengikuti arah pandang dan fokus Kiba. Seketika, ia tercengang. Lagi—perempuan lain berambut _blonde_ ditemukan terbunuh di kamarnya sendiri.

Ditemukan oleh karyawan apartemen karena sang perempuan tidak kunjung mengangkat '_wake-up call_' yang ia lakukan. Selain itu, karyawan apartemen yang saat itu sudah di depan kamar untuk membangunkan secara langsung, bersumpah mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan dari dalam kamar.

Suara teriakan ini juga terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang sedang hilir mudik di dekat sana. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, karyawan tersebut kemudian menghubungi manajer apartemen dan segera mendobrak pintu masuk ke kamar yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Itu perbuatan Shion," ujar Kiba mendadak. Dan langsung saja Ino terperanjat. "Dia yang membunuh Sabaku Temari karena cemburu."

"Kau … kautahu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang menunggu di dalam mobil." Kiba mematikan televisi. "Saat aku melirik ke dalam, aku bisa melihat beberapa alat penyamaran—wig hitam dan sebagainya. Dia memang _selalu_ begitu. Ceroboh."

"Tidak mungkin," sangkal Ino dengan tangan yang sudah terangkat ke depan mulut. "Mungkin saja itu hanya—"

"Aku cukup yakin."

Sesaat Ino terdiam. Lalu, dengan berhati-hati ia memilih kata-katanya, "Sasuke-_kun_ … apa dia terlibat?"

Kiba menyeringai. "Sampai saat ini pun, yang ada di pikiranmu cuma Sasuke-_kun_, bukan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dia orang yang pernah mengisi hatimu." Kiba menghela napas. "Seperti aku … yang pernah terus memikirkannya. Bertindak gila karenanya."

"Apa?"

"Shion—dia mantan kekasihku. Waktu SMA dulu."

Napas Ino terasa tercekat.

"Namun, berbeda denganmu, aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin melihatnya hancur. Apa pun akan kulakukan. Apa pun." Kiba tersenyum sedih dan kini menatap Ino. "Kautahu? Aku sampai mencari tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Shion dan juga tunangannya—Sasuke. Dari situlah, aku tahu beberapa nama—termasuk namamu."

"Apa … maksudmu?"

Kiba mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. "Yah, aku juga membenci Sasuke dan karena itulah … aku akan menjadi _sama_ saja dengannya. Aku sengaja mendekatimu, mengawasimu. Lalu aku akan membuatmu sakit, aku akan menyeretmu ke dalam kegelapan. Serupa dengan apa ia lakukan, bukan?—_Menyakitimu_."

Ino melongo. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan sejelas ini dari Kiba. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti. Ini berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Lalu, setelah Sasuke jatuh, aku pun akan menjatuhkan Shion ke dalam dasar lubang gelap dan tanpa batas. Itu rencana awalku, tapi—"

Ucapan Kiba terhenti saat ia melihat Ino mendadak berdiri dari kursinya. Bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding dan ia mulai merasa gamang. Ada sesuatu yang salah dari cara Kiba mengatakannya. Dan otaknya yang sejak tadi sudah dipaksa bekerja, kini sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Posisinya mungkin dalam bahaya.

"Bu-bukan Shion, 'kan?"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau … kau yang membunuh semua perempuan berambut pirang itu! Demi Shion? Ah—bukan! Kau … kau membunuh perempuan-perempuan berambut pirang yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke atas permintaan Shion dan terakhir … kau akan mengkambinghitamkan Shion?"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum ia tertawa. Tawa yang lepas dan riang. Ketakutan Ino berubah menjadi sebuah keheranan.

"Itu imajinasi yang luar biasa, Ino. Kau berbakat jadi penulis cerita misteri."

"Tidak! Kau—"

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Inuzuka-_kun_!"

Suara ketukan yang diikuti suara cukup keras dari seorang perempuan yang terdengar panik memotong percakapan keduanya.

Baik Ino dan Kiba hanya dapat bertukar pandang. Kiba kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan Ino segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Kiba pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat kewaspadaan Ino yang mendadak meningkat.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Inuzuka-_kun_!"

"Sebentar!" jawab Kiba sedikit ketus. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kiba bisa melihat salah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek yang tampak terengah. "Matsuri?"

"Inuzuka-_kun_," ulang Matsuri dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Aku sudah melihat televisi! Dan ternyata memang benar dia yang melakukannya. Awalnya aku tidak yakin karena belum ada berita apa pun, tapi sekarang …."

"Tunggu," ujar Kiba sambil melirik sedikit ke belakang, "pelan-pelan. Apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan televisi?"

Matsuri menarik napas sejenak. Setidaknya, ia terlihat lebih tenang. Namun nyatanya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu tetap meluncur cepat tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi! Aku punya bukti fotonya. Tidak salah lagi … tidak salah lagi! Karena dia cemburu! Dia melakukannya! Orang-orang yang ada di kantin kemarin pasti tahu—tahu betapa cemburunya dia pada Sabaku Temari!"

Entah Matsuri melihatnya atau tidak, Ino yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kiba sudah mengernyitkan alis. Meski demikian, kewaspadaannya tidak juga turun.

"Sesuai dugaan kita! Memang _Akuyami Shion_ yang melakukannya! Dia pelaku pembunuhan berantai tersebut!"

******_***To Be Continued***_**

* * *

**[1], [2]** Hal yang mendasari trik direndam air dan nyalain pendingin adalah masalah kekakuan mayat / _rigor mortis_. Ini didapat dari hasil _browsing_ ke beberapa web. Sejujurnya, banyak kata-kata yang susah dipahami dan bikin saya bingung sampai ragu untuk menggunakannya. Namun, setelah bertukar pikiran dengan teman saya *ketcup **Fayepyon (Faye Calderonne)***, saya memutuskan untuk memakai kondisi ini juga. Thanks juga buat **psychochiatrist** **(zen)** buat waktunya~ #_hug_

Singkatnya, dari beberapa situs yang membahas soal kekakuan mayat / _rigor mortis_, kesimpulan yang bisa saya ambil (dengan otak pas-pasan ini adalah) bahwa kekakuan mayat akan terhambat apabila mayat mengalami penurunan suhu tubuh / berada di lingkungan dengan suhu rendah. Kekakuan mayat terjadi setelah sekitar 2-3 jam setelah kematian dan Shion pengen agar kekakuan ini nggak terjadi dulu, seolah mayat baru aja dibunuh (sesuai saat-saat terdengarnya teriakan hasil rekaman video), jadi dia pun merancang lingkungan dengan suhu rendah, kalaupun nggak berhasil, harapannya polisi kesulitan nentuin waktu kematian yang pasti. Tapi karena saya nggak gitu ngerti, keabsahannya tetap diragukan, plus temen saya yang lain bilang, kekakuan mayat yang alami dan yang dimanipulasi pasti bisa ketahuan. _So_, jangan ada yang coba-coba pakai trik di atas buat berbuat dosa, kemungkinan triknya ngaco dan mungkin hanya bisa sukses di fanfict aja. _I've warned you_ =p

Dan btw, trik ini pun nggak akan banyak berpengaruh sih ama cerita, cuma biar lebih nyata aja, bahwa ada usaha pembunuh untuk mencoba meloloskan diri XD

**[3] **Kuchisake Onna: itu lho, setan bermulut robek yang mengambil wujud seorang perempuan. Sumber: ingatan saya setelah membaca beberapa sumber /dor/

...

Yak! Sampai di sinilah _chapter_ 3-nya. _Next_, _chapter 4 is the last chapter_! XD Sampai di sini, ada lagi yang mau ungkapin deduksinya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Saya nggak terlalu mematahkan dugaan-dugaan kalian, 'kan? Hohoho! :v

Btw, moga-moga _minna-san_ nggak kecewa dan masih bersedia mengikuti fanfict ini :"3

_Thanks_ buat semua _**review**_ yang udah masuk! Seneng deh baca dugaan-dugaan kalian. Oh, ya, saya balesin _review_ yg _non login_ dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke PM :D

**Endy mutiara**: hoho! Kalau binguung, ayo baca fanfict ini sampai selesai. Moga-moga ntar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu terjawab, ya~ X"D

**Aulia Auriz**: awww! Makasiih banyak untuk pujian-pujiannya, Au-_chan_ *_hug_* Soal pelakunya … siapa, ya? Makanya ayo baca terus sampai tamat, ya? Ntar juga tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Hahaha. X"D

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. Ditunggu, lho, terutama dugaan-dugaan kalian tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~ X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	4. Final Victim

"Sudah dengar berita terbaru? Akuyami Shion dimintai keterangan oleh polisi sebagai saksi!"

"_Majiii_—serius?"

"Iya, ada saksi mata yang melihat dia keluar dari kompleks apartemen Sabaku Temari!"

Ino menoleh tajam pada sumber keributan yang baru saja terbentuk di pagi itu. Ia memang tahu betapa cepatnya sebuah isu dapat menyebar dan berkembang, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kejadiannya akan begitu cepat. Dalam satu hari saja, sudah banyak yang tahu mengenai berita penangkapan Shion.

Seketika, ia pun menoleh ke arah rekan yang datang bersama dengannya ke kampus.

"Mantanmu sudah ditahan, tuh?"

"Ah," jawab Inuzuka Kiba tenang, "kau bukan tidak tahu soal keluarga Akuyami, 'kan? Dalam waktu dekat, gadis ceroboh itu akan dilepaskan. Uang berbicara."

"Hm ..." Ino mengangguk. Pelan-pelan, gadis itu berdeham. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba …."

"Ya?"

"Aku belum minta maaf karena sudah sempat menuduhmu sebagai penjahat—pembunuh. Maksudku—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Kiba cepat, "cerita ini belum selesai, Ino."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Setelah ia mendengar keterangan Matsuri kemarin malam, ia pun segera memuntahkan segala kecurigaanya pada Kiba. Kiba orang baik-baik—meski sempat mempunyai pemikiran buruk untuk menyakitinya. Ah, Ino pun pernah berpikiran buruk tentang Shion, bukan?

Dalam sekejap mata saja, kepercayaan Ino pada Kiba kembali tumbuh. Ia bahkan bersedia diantar pulang oleh Kiba dan kemudian dijemput kembali di pagi harinya. Seakan semua ucapan mencurigakan Kiba tidak lagi berarti banyak baginya. Semua memang hanya imajinasinya yang berlebihan.

Namun, apa ini? Kenapa perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu kembali muncul? Perasaan takut, gelisah. Tekanan berat yang membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman.

"Seandainya kubilang, ini baru babak awal sebelum mencapai klimaks, apa reaksimu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Ino yang menolak memandang wajah Kiba. Ia dengan sengaja menyibukkan kepalanya—menoleh ke sana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu yang hanya berupa fantasinya.

Meski tak melihat ke arah Kiba saat itu, Ino bisa mendengar helaan napas meluncur lirih.

"Begini saja," ujar Kiba, "seandainya aku menawarkanmu sebuah tangan sebagaimana Sasuke melakukannya, apa kali ini kau tetap akan menampiknya?"

Ino pun melihat ke arah Kiba. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu sudah terulur ke arahnya. Seperti waktu itu ….

_Sama_. Bahkan mungkin … lebih kuat dibanding waktu itu. Dorongan untuk menyambut tangan itu, terasa menari-nari dalam perut Ino.

Mengancam. Berbahaya. Jahat.

Ya. Sesuatu yang _jahat_ ada di balik tawaran itu.

* * *

**4 : THE BLONDE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_: _Mystery / Drama / Crime / Romance  
_**

**_SasuIno / SasuShion / KibaIno / KibaShion / etc._**

**_Warning_: ____****__****probably OOC. Rate's changed into T. But I guess I can say it semi-M as consideration. :D**

_**Last Case. **_**Final Victim**

* * *

"Sialaan! Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke! Kenapa mereka bisa secepat itu menangkapku?" ungkap Shion dengan geram saat mereka sudah keluar dari kantor polisi dan berada di mobil milik keluarga Akuyami. Tidak ada supir, hanya Shion dan Sasuke.

"_Tsk_. Kau ceroboh, Shion. Bagaimana bisa kau diikuti oleh perempuan itu tanpa kausadari?" Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Tapi setidaknya, mereka bisa segera membebaskanmu untuk sementara. Trik pendingin ruangan dan kaset video itu belum terpecahkan, 'kan? Itu akan memberikanmu alibi yang kuat bahwa kau tidak ada di TKP saat pembunuhan itu terjadi. Tetap menyangkal saja setiap mereka menanyakan sesuatu padamu perihal keberadaan di apartemen."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mau mengakui," ujar Shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Kau enak sekali, ya? Bebas dari tuduhan dan asyik-asyikan dengan si anak tukang bunga itu. Aku yang harus menanggung bebannya!"

Sasuke tampak tenang memainkan setirnya meskipun ekspresinya sudah menggambarkan sedikit kemurkaan akibat bosan dan jengah. "Ini sudah kita bahas kemarin, bukan? Aku menemuinya hanya untuk menyelesaikan semua yang mengganjal selama ini."

"Oh, yah. Tapi kalau kaupikir aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi, kau salah besar! Bagaimana bisa kau menemui perempuan itu sementara aku sedang mendapat _tugas penting_ yang kauajukan sebagai syarat untuk segera menikah denganmu!"

"Kau yang menerima tawaran itu," jawab Sasuke sinis. "Aku hanya mengajukan syarat agar kau _membereskan_ dia yang selalu menggangguku. Kau yang langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau harus membunuhnya."

"Tapi kau tidak menghentikanku saat aku mengatakan akan membunuhnya!"

"Jujur saja, aku berpikir bahwa tidak ada ruginya untukku jika kau memang membunuhnya …."

"_See_? Walau kau tidak melakukannya secara langsung, kau tetap saja—"

"—tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar membunuhnya! Kukira kau hanya akan mengancamnya, karena itu aku memberikanmu pisau itu! Hanya sekadar untuk menakutinya!" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai tinggi. "Kau bahkan bisa-bisanya mengingat ide mengenai video dan pendingin ruangan yang pernah kuceritakan setelah membaca satu buku misteri dan menggunakannya untuk menciptakan alibi! Bagaimana kalau ada yang pernah mendengar percakapan kita waktu itu?"

"_Heeeiii_! Kau berani membentakku? Ingat posisimu, Uchiha!" balas Shion sengit. "Atau sebaiknya kukatakan saja sekalian keterlibatanmu dalam pembunuhan Temari ini! Kau otaknya! Dalangnya!"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang mendengar teriakan penuh emosi dari kekasihnya. Ia pun kemudian menenangkan diri sebelum membalas kata-kata Shion.

"Sudahlah, jangan diperdebatkan lagi. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Yah, melarikan diri seperti biasa," jawab Shion sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu benar-benar bersih dari tuduhan itu," usul Sasuke sambil membelokkan setirnya sebelum kemudian ia menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobil. Mobil kini berhenti di persimpangan jalan akibat lampu merah yang sudah menyala.

"Ada ide?"

"Menyamarkannya sebagai wujud pembunuhan berantai yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi—"

"Tidak semudah itu," bantah Shion cepat, "kalaupun menyamarkannya sebagai pembunuhan berantai, bisa-bisa malah aku yang dituduh sebagai pelaku semua pembunuhan berantai itu. Kau benar-benar Uchiha bukan, sih?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terbawa emosi akibat olok-olok Shion yang memang bermulut pedas.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dengar!" ujar Sasuke tegas. "Setelah kita menggaungkan bahwa pembunuhan Temari adalah bagian dari pembunuhan berantai tersebut, kita buat adegan seolah kau diserang oleh si pelaku pembunuhan."

Shion tampak terbelalak. Ia kemudian mengambil sejumput rambutnya dan memainkannya dengan jari telunjuk.

"_Well_ …."

"Masalahnya, bagaimana cara mengatur agar serangan terhadapmu tidak terkesan palsu. Lebih baik jika ada orang yang bisa dikambinghit—"

"—Yamanaka Ino," potong Shion cepat.

Sasuke yang sudah akan menginjak pedal gas langsung terhenti dan menengok ke arah Shion dengan tatapan horor. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mobil di belakang mengklakson. Sasuke terpaksa menunda keinginannya berbicara hanya untuk mengembalikan laju mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berpindah beberapa ratus meter, Sasuke kembali memulai,

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Yamanaka Ino'?"

Shion masih memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Sepertinya menarik kalau dia yang menjadi kambing hitam dalam kasus ini." Shion tertawa terkikik. "Kaudengar aku, Sasuke? Yamanaka Ino adalah pelaku kasus pembunuhan berantai!"

Sasuke terdiam kehilangan kata. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan—alisnya tampak mengernyit sedemikian rupa. Ini di luar dugaan, di luar rencana. Shion langsung mengusulkan nama Ino sebagai sosok yang akan menanggung dosa.

"Oh? Kau kaget aku mencalonkan nama mantanmu tersayang untuk dijadikan kambing hitam dalam kasus ini?" Lagi, tawa Shion makin menjadi-jadi. "Aku sengaja, Sasuke. Se-nga-ja. Lagi pula, kalau kau sudah menikah denganku nanti, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi milikmu lagi, 'kan?"

Sasuke hendak menjawab, tapi Shion segera memotongnya. Sasuke pun bungkam sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh saku celananya—dibiarkannya tangan kirinya mengambil alih kemudi.

"Ah, ah! Tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang kau akan menjadikannya selingkuhanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, kautahu?" Shion bersenandung kecil. "Begini saja ...," mulainya lagi, "aku tahu kau tidak rela melihat dia bersama dengan cowok lain. Dan karena aku baik hati, aku akan memberikanmu satu ide agar tak satu orang pun bisa menjamah kucing kecil kesayanganmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shion terkekeh geli. Wajahnya terlihat senang—berbeda dengan emosi yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan. Sesaat, dari sudut matanya Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat kepuasan yang terpancar di wajah putri tunggal keluarga Akuyami tersebut.

"Sederhana saja, Sasuke," jawab Shion akhirnya dengan suara yang lugas, "Yamanaka Ino, si pelaku pembunuhan berantai … akan tewas di akhir pergulatan dengan seorang Akuyami Shion yang dibantu oleh tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata biru itu berkilat mendengar ucapan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan di benaknya bahwa semua akan berkembang sampai sejauh ini. Jantung Ino berdetak cepat, tubuhnya seakan bergetar mendengar pengakuan Kiba.

"Kau … serius?"

Kiba mengangguk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah membiarkan beberapa anak melewati lorong tempat mereka berbicara, Kiba baru menjawab, "Lebih dari serius."

Ino yang terduduk di bangku panjang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mata yang mengintip dari celah jarinya hanya bisa memandang lantai porselen berwarna _peach_. Bibirnya bergetar, tampak tanda-tanda ia akan berbicara lagi. Tapi tidak, Ino masih bungkam.

Kala itu Ino sudah memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan Kiba. Entah apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian, Ino tidak terlalu paham. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi melepaskan kesempatan yang diulurkan kepadanya. Meskipun ini menyebabkan pertentangan batin yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya.

Segera setelah Ino menyambut tangan tersebut, Kiba menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk bagian kecil saat Matsuri sempat mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Shion yang menyinggung soal Temari juga pertengkaran mereka di kantin kala itu. Dan malamnya, Matsuri secara tidak sengaja bercerita pada Kiba saat mereka bertemu di depan apartemen.

"Matsuri itu temanku sejak SMA. Kami juga satu apartemen sekarang. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, kami pernah beberapa kali bertukar cerita. Dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Nona Besar itu. Dan boleh dibilang, dia juga sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan si Nona Besar." Demikian pengakuan Kiba.

"Lalu kau membiarkan Matsuri membuntuti Shion?"

"Gadis seperti dia tidak akan mencolok perhatian. Shion bisa dengan mudah mengabaikannya," jawab Kiba ringan.

"Tidakkah … terlalu berba—" Ino memutus ucapannya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah Kiba. Bukan kebetulan jika saat itu Kiba tengah balik memandangnya dan melemparkan sebuah seringai ke arahnya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ino. Mendadak saja, ekspresi lemah, lelah, dan tidak percaya itu ditunjukkan selama beberapa saat. Ino pun memejamkan mata dan menggeleng perlahan. "Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk memercayaimu. Tapi aku … aku tidak tahu." Ino menyentuh dahinya.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan kebahagian mantanmu?"

Ino melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kau memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu." Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Keinginan yang terkabul dengan mudah hanya dengan sebaris doa itu hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng."

Ino tertawa kecut. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. Semoga saja aku tidak mengecewakan _kalian_."

"_Hmph_. Seandainya kau tidak mau pun, kau akan segera terlibat," ujar Kiba sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakangnya. "Shion tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Apa?"

Kiba terkekeh sebelum mengedip jahil ke arah Ino. "Aku memberikannya sebuah hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"_Email_ yang berisi fotomu saat sedang bersama dengan Sasuke."

Ino nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya begitu mendengar informasi tersebut. Namun Kiba menahannya dengan sebelah tangan yang membentuk gestur agar Ino kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Jadi dia sudah tahu? Jadi dia sudah tahu soal—"

"Jangan khawatir," sela Kiba cepat, "semua sudah direncanakan. Ng?" Kiba merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponsel. Ia kemudian menyeringai mengerikan dan menoleh ke arah Ino.

Sesaat Ino bergidik dan menelan ludah. Baru saja ia bisa merasa jauh lebih tenang, mendadak dering ponsel miliknya sendiri berbunyi mengejutkan. Ino sampai terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" ujar Kiba sambil mengantongi kembali ponselnya. "Kau tidak mau mengangkat ponselmu?"

Ino meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tas sandangnya. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat nama yang tertera di _display_ ponsel.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

Kiba kemudian menyeringai dengan alis yang sedikit turun. Ekspresinya seakan menunjukkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Antara ingin bertepuk tangan dan prihatin. Tapi toh akhirnya dia berkata,

"Selamat bergabung di neraka, Yamanaka Ino."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu Ino izin untuk pulang terlambat kepada ayahnya. Tentu jika sendiri, Inoichi tidak akan memberikan izin, tapi melihat Kiba yang mendampingi Ino, Inoichi langsung menyetujui. Pun demikian, rasa tidak enak mulai menggerogoti relung hati duda Yamanaka tersebut. Sesuatu—ada sesuatu yang berusaha memperingatkannya.

Saat Inoichi hendak meralat kembali keputusannya membiarkan Ino pergi, gadis semata wayangnya itu sudah ada di suatu jalanan yang sepi. Ia seorang diri sekarang. Kiba hanya dijadikannya kamuflase untuk bisa mendapatkan izin pergi dari sang ayah.

Ino pun berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Matanya menerawang memandang langit kelam. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat. Ino menoleh, lampu penerangan yang ada di dekatnya pun tidak tampak membantu membuat semuanya jadi jelas—nyalanya sudah lemah dan bahkan sesekali menimbulkan kedipan yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa umur lampu itu tak akan lama lagi.

Helaan napas meluncur lirih dari sela bibir Ino. Sekali lagi, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan melewati jalan di gang kecil ini. Tidak di malam selarut ini—tidak untuk seorang perempuan. Namun nyatanya, ke tempat inilah Ino dipanggil. Nomor yang tercatat di ponselnya memang nomor mantan kekasihnya, tapi yang berbicara bukan.

Suara perempuan yang angkuh dan aroganlah yang kemudian berbicara dengannya. Perempuan itu meminta waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Ino. Namun, Ino tahu, empat mata yang dimaksud Shion tidak akan benar-benar 'empat mata'. Sasuke pasti akan menyertainya.

Pemikiran Ino segera menjadi kenyataan saat didengarnya sebuah suara feminin menyapa.

"Yamanaka Ino," ujar sebuah suara bernada angkuh.

Ino langsung berdiri tegak. Sesuai dugannya. _Empat mata, huh?_ batinnya sambil melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada Sasuke kemudian pada Shion.

"Langsung saja, Shion," ujar Ino dengan ketenangan yang di luar kewajaran, "apa maksudmu memanggilku ke sini? Membunuhku? Seperti yang sudah kaulakukan pada Temari?"

Shion terbelalak. Melihat respons Shion, Ino merasa semakin di atas angin. Padahal situasi di depannya ini tidak bisa dibilang menguntungkan. Tapi Kiba meyakinkan Ino, ia memastikan bahwa Ino akan bisa menghadapinya.

Jika Ino mengingat-ingat lagi percakapannya dengan Kiba, Ino akan kembali merasa bergidik. Perempuan di hadapannya ini sudah pernah membunuh hanya karena cemburu. Pun yang terlihat di hadapan Ino bukanlah wajah seseorang yang merasa berdosa karena telah membunuh. Kebuasan. Binatang buas.

Namun, bukankah cinta bisa membuat seorang perempuan pun menjadi binatang buas?

Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan itu membuat Ino menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu bergeming di sebelah Shion. Bagaikan seorang _butler_ yang patuh. Ingin Ino terkekeh—seorang Uchiha bisa begitu tidak berdaya di hadapan seorang Akuyami? Ah, Sasuke pasti mati-matian menahan egonya.

"Sepertinya ada yang memberitahumu mengenai hal itu, ya?" ujar Shion sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Ino santai. Sesaat ia menilai kemurkaan di wajah Shion. Tidak ada lagi simpati di wajah Ino. Dengan wajah itu—ya, dengan wajah itulah Shion menghabisi Temari. Gadis di hadapannya ini tak lebih dari perwujudan setan, ia tidak membutuhkan belas kasih. "Kiba menceritakannya semua padaku."

Bola mata Shion seakan-akan nyaris meloncat dari kedua rongganya. "Kiba? Inuzuka itu? Bagaimana dia ..." Tubuh shion semakin bergetar oleh amarah. Dimasukannya tangannya ke dalam saku untuk menyentuh sebuah benda yang sudah melenyapkan nyawa satu orang.

"Ada banyak cara," ujar Ino sambil menghela napas. "Misalnya saja," Ino memberi jeda sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, "tunanganmu yang menceritakannya pada Kiba."

Seketika, Shion menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tampak tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara—tidak menyanggah ataupun membenarkan pernyataan Ino. Hanya sorot matanya yang tampak lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!" bentak Shion sambil meraup kerah Sasuke.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Shion. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shion ke arah Ino.

"Dia berbohong."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_," sela Ino cepat, "akui saja apa yang sudah kaulakukan."

Dan setelah Ino mengatakan itu, Shion mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke arah Ino. Mata Shion mendelik—penuh kebencian.

Sesaat, Ino merasa bahwa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia pun menelan ludah. Jelas bahwa ia mulai merasa gentar. Lawannya adalah pembunuh, bagaimanapun. Apa Kiba benar-benar bisa dipercaya? Apa Sasuke seperti yang dikatakannya?

Mengatasi ketakutannya, Ino mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Akting tidak pernah menjadi kelemahan Yamanaka Ino. Jika ia memperlihatkan ketakutannya, maka kekalahan adalah apa yang ada di balik pintunya. Demikian dia kemudian menegarkan diri dan berkacak pinggang.

Melanjutkan, "Kasihan, kau tidak sadar kalau kau sebenarnya … hanya boneka yang digerakkan dengan tali. Begitu tali itu putus, kau tidak ada gunanya lagi."

"Kau …," geram Shion dengan gigi yang mulai bergemeretak. Ditariknya dengan cepat benda dalam sakunya yang sempat terlupakan. Pisau yang berkilat mulai menunjukkan ancamannya. "Jangan main-main denganku, Yamanaka. Kalau kau mencoba selamat dengan cara menyebarkan kebohongan, kupastikan kau tidak akan—"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau membunuhku? Lakukan! Lakukan saja!" Ino menyeringai menantang. Bersamaan dengan dentaman jantung yang semakin cepat. "Lakukan, seperti saat kau melakukannya pada Temari!"

Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, Shion langsung menerjang ke arah Ino. Kecepatannya sangat di luar dugaan mengingat sang gadis Akuyami saat itu menggunakan sepatu _wedges_ setinggi sekitar lima senti.

Ino memperhatikan baik-baik gerakan Shion, berusaha menghindari dari sabetan pisaunya yang serampangan. Amarah membuat Shion semakin liar. Ino yang tidak dilengkapi dengan pertahanan apa pun kini harus terima saat sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya tergores oleh benda tajam tersebut.

Alarm di otak Ino mulai menggaungkan bahaya. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Pemuda itu tampak tenang dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada pergulatan Shion dan Ino.

Ino mulai merasa bahwa mungkin ia diperdaya. Bahwa Sasuke mungkin tidak akan menolongnya. Bahwa Kiba menipunya. Dan bahwa … Shion pasti akan membunuhnya.

Saat pemikiran itu mendesak keberanian dan konsentrasinya, Shion pun berhasil merubuhkan Ino hingga punggung gadis itu menghantam tanah. Bersamaan dengan pisau yang menancap di lengan atasnya.

"_ARGHHH_!" teriak Ino dengan rasa perih yang tak terperi.

Dirasakan oleh Ino bahwa matanya berair akibat luka tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menggeram saat dirasakannya tekanan di sekitar perut. Shion mendudukinya di sekitar perut bawah.

Perlahan, tangan Shion bergerak dan menyentuh leher Ino. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya, tangan kecil itu berusaha merenggut udara yang mungkin diterima Ino. Ino pun tercekik dan kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Shion dari lehernya. Namun, tangan kanannya terasa semakin mati rasa akibat pisau yang masih menyebabkan darah mengalir.

Mata Ino menyipit dan buram oleh air mata. Sasuke belum juga bergerak. Sementara Ino merasa bahwa dirinya sudah di ambang kematian. Terutama saat Shion menarik pisau dari lengan atasnya.

Seringai Shion dipertunjukkan dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Pisau yang berkilat kemudian menambah kengerian yang terasa mengaduk-aduk isi perut Ino. Napasnya semakin sesak akibat cengkeraman tangan kecil Shion di batang lehernya. Pun kesadarannya semakin menipis akibat darah yang tidak berhenti.

Melalui mulutnya, Ino masih berusaha memasukkan udara. Tapi begitu dirasanya sia-sia, pikirannya langsung kosong dalam sekejap. Hanya nama seorang pemuda yang kemudian meluncur samar dari mulutnya.

Namun, suara itu teredam suara angkuh sesaat sebelum Ino hanya bisa melihat hitam.

"Selamat tinggal, Yamanaka."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Derap langkah yang terburu terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Mengabaikan suster-suster yang melihatnya sengit, perempuan berambut merah muda itu tetap mempertahankan kecepatan larinya. Di depan suatu kamar, terlihat pria berambut kuning panjang yang tengah berbicara dengan pria lain berjas putih. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Yamanaka Inoichi.

"_Ojisan_!" sapa Sakura setelah ia berhasil mengatur napasnya bersamaan dengan perginya sang pria berjas putih. "Ino … bagaimana dengan Ino?" Sesaat, mata Sakura melirik sang pria berjas putih yang ia yakini sebagai dokter penanggung jawab.

"Sakura-_chan_," jawab Inoichi ramah. Senyum lembut menghias wajahnya. "Ino-_chan_ tidak apa-apa. Hanya kekurangan darah akibat luka di lengan atas. Selebihnya, luka-luka tergores benda tajam. Tidak ada yang fatal."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah," ungkapnya tulus sambil mengelus dada. " Aku benar-benar kaget waktu mendengar berita bahwa kali ini, Ino-lah yang diserang."

Inoichi tersenyum kecut. "Semua tidak akan seperti ini seandainya si Inuzuka itu tidak meninggalkan Ino barang sekejap pun."

"Inuzuka?" Mata Sakura mengerjap.

"Yah, tapi berkat dia juga, Ino bisa selamat." Inoichi menggeleng perlahan. "Dan Sasuke juga."

Sakura semakin terlihat bingung. Tapi Inoichi seakan tidak bisa lagi memberikan keterangan apa-apa. Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu langsung membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan Sakura untuk menemui Ino yang memang sudah sadar.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung melangkah masuk dan seketika gerakannya terhenti. Ternyata Inuzuka Kiba ada di dalam dan Ino—yang dalam posisi duduk—tampak baru saja menaruh tangannya di pipi Kiba dan buru-buru menariknya saat pintu mendadak terbuka.

"Sakura!" sapa Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat senang sekaligus kikuk.

"Ternyata kau lebih baik dari dugaanku?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Kiba yang hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan dan cengiran.

"Sudah, ya, Ino. Aku harus ke kantor polisi dulu untuk memberi keterangan."

"Kiba, bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

Kiba menepuk kepala Ino ringan. "Tenang. Dia akan segera dibebaskan. Bagaimanapun, itu hanya tindakan membela diri—ah, membela mantan pacarnya yang nyaris terbunuh oleh setan gila berkedok wanita kaya."

Ino mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Lagi pula, pernyataan Matsuri sebelumnya juga akan dipertimbangkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba pun berlalu. Pintu kembali tertutup dan menghilangkan sosok Kiba dari pandangan. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu hanya dihuni oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Jadi …," Sakura memulai sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kaulihat." Ia menepuk ringan lengan kanannya yang dibalut perban. "Selain ini, semua oke."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Aku benar-benar _shock_ waktu mendengar kau nyaris menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Akuyami Shion itu adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini …."

"Yah," jawab Ino sambil menunduk. "Dari hasil penyelidikan sementara—Kiba yang menceritakannya padaku—kemungkinan besar alasan Shion melakukan itu karena … dia terlalu pencemburu. Maksudku, kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya seaat.

"Perihal Sasuke-_kun_," imbuh Ino kemudian.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya kemudian tampak menerawang selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mengerti. Ia bahkan sangat mengerti—mengenai pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa menimbulkan persaingan di antara kaum Hawa.

"Tapi, memang aneh sekali, ya? Semua korbannya berambut pirang," Sakura menceletuk, "seperti sudah diatur saja."

Ino memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama, ia tersenyum dan berkata. "Iya, ya? Menyebalkan sekali, bukan? Apa lagi kebetulan rambutku pirang." Ino mengambil sejumput rambutnya. "Apa kucat saja rambutku dengan warna _pink_ seperti punyamu, ya?"

Segera saja keduanya tertawa-tawa. Beberapa saat, Sakura meminta Ino menceritakan kronologis kejadian. Ino berusaha bercerita sebaik-baiknya—sampai saatnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu tersadar, Ino sudah terbaring di rumah sakit, dengan ayahnya yang memasang wajah khawatir.

Supaya tidak memperburuk suasana, Sakura pun berdeham sekali. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum mengalihkan topik. Pembicaraan khas perempuan memang tidak bisa dihindari—apalagi di saat dua sahabat yang sudah jarang berkumpul—karena kesibukan masing-masing ini—bertemu.

"Lalu? Kau sekarang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Kiba?"

"Bagaimanaaaa yaaa~?" jawab Ino spontan sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau terlihat mesra tadi."

"Ah, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan luka di pipinya. _Tousan_ sempat menamparnya karena dia telah ceroboh dengan meninggalkanku sendirian."

Sakura semakin penasaran. "Apa benar hanya itu? Rasanya ada yang lebih—"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu—sama halnya dengan Ino. Lalu kedua mata hijau Sakura melebar. Seseorang berambut _raven_ yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu tampak kaget melihat Sakura tapi kemudian berhasil mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Wah, wah," ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "tampaknya waktu kunjunganku sudah habis." Sakura kemudian menunduk dan berbisik pada Ino. "Kau. Berutang. Banyak. Penjelasan. Padaku. Nanti."

Ino hanya menyeringai dan kemudian melambaikan salam perpisahan pada Sakura. Sakura pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan satu anggukan sopan santun pada Sasuke yang juga membalasnya. Segera setelah Sakura menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Ino.

Mata biru Ino masih mengamati pintu. Setelah ia merasa cukup yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengar keduanya, Ino pun berbisik—sebagai tindakan pencegahan yang lain.

"Bagaima—?"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia justru langsung merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu terluka. _Lagi_."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Lalu, di detik yang lain, dengan susah payah ia juga menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Bukan salahmu." Ino memejamkan mata. Membiarkan indra penciumannya dipuaskan oleh aroma kerinduan. "Setan itu yang salah. Lagi pula, dengan adanya bekas luka ini semua akan lebih meyakinkan."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengecup puncak kepala Ino.

"Dan sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada ... Kita tepat waktu. Dia berhasil dibereskan sebelum kau benar-benar terikat dengannya." Ino bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Sasuke. Kemudian, perlahan Ino mendorong dada sang pemuda. "Urusan ini, akan segera selesai, 'kan? Mereka tidak akan menangkapmu, 'kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu pembelaan diri yang sah. Aku _tidak sengaja _membunuhnya. Kalaupun aku akan dituntut, kemungkinan aku dituntut untuk tuduhan membantu pembunuhan. Tidak akan lama."

"Tapi … kalau begitu kau …?"

"Meskipun selama ini berada di bawah bayang-bayang keluarga Akuyami, tapi kalau sudah begini, keluarga Uchiha juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Semua sudah diatur," ujar Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan poni Ino yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan." Sasuke kemudian mengecup dahi Ino.

"Lalu, Kiba …?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis dan menyipitkan mata. Ia sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi berhenti. Ia justru menarik kursi dan duduk di sana sebelum berkata, "Dia juga akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, semua bukti yang mengarah pada Shion sudah tidak bisa dibantah, termasuk rekaman pembicaraanku waktu di mobil dengannya—pembicaraan bahwa dia ingin membunuhmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sembari mengingat-ingat tindakannya yang memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya untuk kemudian mengaktifkan fitur _recording_ di ponselnya. Ia tahu bahwa rekaman itu akan menjadi sangat berguna untuk memojokkan Shion pada akhirnya.

"Bahkan pembunuhan Temari akan menjadi tuduhan yang terberat bagi Shion. Trik yang digunakannya untuk menggeser waktu pun sudah kuceritakan. Alibinya sudah tidak valid. Keluarga Akuyami tidak akan bisa menuntutku. Ataupun Kiba."

Ino mengangguk sejenak sebelum bola matanya bergulir ke atas. Dalam waktu beberapa sekon saja, Ino sudah kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, soal Temari, apa sebenarnya ia memang sering mengirimimu _mail_?"

Sasuke tampak bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan Ino.

"Ya. Tapi aku _dengan sengaja_ menanggapinya. Karena itulah dia semakin menjadi-jadi." Sasuke merenung sejenak sebelum menambahkan. "Tapi Shion tidak pernah tahu. Waktu ia membunuh Temari, dia bercerita bahwa ia juga menghancurkan ponselnya. Kurasa, itu keberuntungan bagiku—bagi kita."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian menyentuh dagu dengan tangan kirinya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiga korban yang lain? Aku belum mendapat penjelasan apa-apa mengenai mereka. Kenapa mereka yang dipilih?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Aku cukup mengenal Kumono Samui, tetapi … jujur saja, aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tahu mengenai dia ataupun korban lainnya. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang secara tak sengaja kudapat."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa akulah pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sudah menghabisi tiga orang itu, bukan?"

"… Bukan kau? Jadi … Kiba?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal itu. Perjanjian kerja sama kami adalah sebatas perencanaan kasus pembunuhan Temari yang diakhiri dengan kematian Shion."

Protes sudah hendak dilancarkan lagi oleh Ino. Tapi protes itu bahkan berakhir sebelum sempat diutarakan.

"Ino, bisa kita berhenti membicarakan masalah itu sekarang?"

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tertawa. Tawa yang kekanakan bercampur rasa puas dan lega. Tidak sedikit pun lagi ia merasakan ketakutan itu.

Baginya, Shion adalah setan. Dan setan yang mati hanya akan membawakan kebahagiaan baginya, bagi Sasuke, bagi Kiba, bahkan mungkin … bagi banyak umat manusia.

Karena itulah, mengenai keempat korban lainnya, Ino akan menutup mata. Dia tidak perlu menggali masa lalu lebih dalam. Cukup. Masa ini saja yang ia nikmati.

Lagi pula, seperti kata Kiba. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Ino tidak bisa menyesal. Ia juga tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasia berselimut misteri bagi Ino.

Toh, apa yang ia inginkan sudah tercapai. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi hubungannya dan Sasuke. Mereka akan segera bersama—mungkin tidak secepat itu untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Tapi pasti, jalan bagi keduanya untuk kembali bergenggaman tangan sudah terbuka di depan mata. Meski jalan itu pun mungkin akan mengantarkannya pada neraka suatu saat nanti.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Ino mengangkat kepala dan mengadu pandangannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke di hadapannya nyata. Nyata, bukan? Ino bisa merasakannya, Ino bisa membauinya. Bukankah itu yang terpenting. Saat ini adalah kenyataannya. Masa lalu ataupun masa depan bisalah hanya sebuah ilusi.

Ino kemudian melontarkan senyum.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ino sambil menggeleng.

Sasuke membalas senyumnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Dasar aneh." Dan pemuda itu pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino.

Bahkan seandainya semua cerita mengenai pembunuhan berantai dari gadis berambut pirang ini hanyalah suatu mimpi belaka, bahkan seandainya di saat pergelutan dengan Shion kala itu Ino tidak pernah kembali pada kesadarannya, Ino tidak keberatan. Asalkan ia bisa berada di dunia ini selamanya, hanya sebatas khayalan pun tidak masalah. Ino akan memilih untuk tidak bangun.

Karena dunia tanpa setan bernama Akuyami Shion adalah dunia yang sesungguhnya bagi Ino. Dan dunia dengan Sasuke di sisinya adalah kenyataan yang paling berarti baginya.

Ini dunianya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum, sembari sesekali bersiul pelan. Ia mengunci pintu rumah apartemennya dan kemudian melepas sepatunya. Rasa bahagia di wajahnya kian terpancar, setelah sekian lama disembunyikan di balik wajah sendu dan takut-takut.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya di satu sofa.

"Akhirnya setan itu mati juga," bisiknya kemudian perlahan, "tidak sia-sia aku menyebar tiga umpan lalu menyinggung-nyinggungnya di depan Inuzuka-_kun_. Untung saja dendamnya masih bisa kumanfaatkan. Dan dia cukup cerdik untuk mengajak Uchiha-_san_ berpihak padanya—jadi dia juga tidak perlu membereskannya sendiri dan berhasil menciptakan alibi yang baik."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Sekilas ia teringat masa lalu. Kernyitan segera muncul di dahinya. Kegelapan di masa lalu memang selalu menghantui layaknya mimpi buruk yang berulang. Berkali-kali—kejadian yang terekam di otaknya itu terulang kembali.

Hari di saat ayahnya dibawa pergi oleh pria-pria bertubuh besar layaknya mafia dan tak pernah kembali. Begitu gosip yang menyatakan bahwa ayahnya telah tewas tersebar, ibunya pun langsung bunuh diri—meninggalkan ia yang saat itu baru kelas 2 SMA.

Namun, usianya sudah cukup untuk mencari tahu mengenai alasan di balik tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya. Keluarga Akuyami adalah dalangnya. Penyebab semua penderitaannya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak ingin mengingat detailnya. Detail saat hari-harinya bagaikan neraka setelah hari itu. Satu yang jelas, kenangan itu berhasil membuatnya mematikan nurani. Dia bahkan seolah tidak ambil peduli dengan orang-orang di luar targetnya. Empat korban tambahan—termasuk Temari yang dihabisi sendiri oleh sang gadis Akuyami—tidak lagi berarti apa-apa dibandingkan naskah yang berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Persetan dengan mereka. Yang penting Shion sudah mati. Lagi pula, mereka pun bukan orang suci yang harus kutangisi!"

Kemenangan sudah ada di tangan. Tidak perlu lagi memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Memikirkan dosa yang sudah ia lakukan hanya akan mengurangi kesenangannya. Lagi pula, di samping dosa, ia telah melakukan hal yang baik dengan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang juga pernah disakiti setan tersebut dengan memberi jalan bagi mereka untuk melaksanakan ambisi dan kemudian melarikan diri.

Lebih menambah kepuasannya, ia tidak perlu membunuh setan itu sendiri. Ia pun berada dalam posisi paling aman. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mencurigai. Semua benar-benar sempurna baginya.

Dan kebenaran akan selamanya tertutup kabut tebal.

Menyisakan _empat pelaku_ yang sekarang akan berjalan di bawah matahari dan berbaur dengan manusia-manusia lainnya.

*****FIN*****

* * *

Dan inilah akhirnya! Sudah jelas, 'kan, semua? Ada yang udah bisa nebak kalau akhirnya seperti ini? Hehehe :"")

Jujur, waktu baca _review-review_ kalian, kok nggak ada yang menduga kalau **pelakunyalah** yang berjumlah **empat** orang, ya? Ada sih yang mengutarakan kecurigaannya ke masing-masing karakter, tapi seinget saya nggak ada yang nebak bahwa pelakunya emang empat orang, ya? Padahal dari judul, aku udah nyelipin semacam hints, lho?

**4 : The Blonde**. Bukan 4: The Blondes/The Blonds/ The Blondies (atau apa pun bentuk _plural_-nya). Dalam bayangan aku, judul ini berarti **empat berbanding satu blonde**. Atau lebih lanjut bisa diartiin, empat orang melawan satu gadis _blonde_. Ehehe. Tapi kayaknya semua terpaku dengan kata 'pembunuhan berantai' dan jadi mengira justru korbannya yang akan berjumlah empat. Atau terpengaruh ABC Murder dan kasus kuda merahnya DC? Memang bener juga sih konsepnya, pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu korban yang sebenarnya. Ada sih yang ngira mereka satu geng (*lirik vaneela*), tapi Shion yang diikutsertakan dalam geng itu, sih. XDa

Oke, mungkin Matsuri di luar perkiraan, ya? Tapi dia sengaja saya munculkan di tiap chapter, lho, dengan deskripsi gadis berambut cokelat pendek. Chocovic-chu nyadar, 'kan, dia muncul di setiap chapter? XD Dan soal Shion yang pertama kali ngebunuh, beberapa ada yang bisa nebak dengan bener! Yeeey! XD

Oh, ya, mumpung ingat, sekalian penjelasan soal _rate_ juga. Aku sengaja taruh di _rate_-M buat amannya aja, sih. Jadi, mau nanya lagi, deh, sebenernya ini masih bisa masuk _rate_-T-kah? Apalagi dengan _ending_ yang terbilang nge-_dark_, ya? Pembunuhnya kan pada lepas? Dan aku jadi merasa cerita ini butuh pembaca yang lebih '_mature'_ . Mohon pencerahannya teman-teman, ini mending tetep di rate-M atau digeser ke rate-T? :"3

Lanjut sesi berikutnya! Ucapan tararengkyu~!

_Thanks_ buat semua _**review**_ yang udah masuk mulai dari _chapter_ pertama: **Indigo Mitha-chan, Nivellia Neil, kirei- neko, chocovic-chu, Miyuki Hiruka, ****Endy mutiara****, ****xoxo****, amerta rosella, star azura, Elba Elizabeth, ****salsalala****,**** Vermthy****, azzahra, Putpit, Ruki Scarffy, arissachin, Iztii Marshall, ****Aulia Auriz**** Sakura, Garnetta, vaneela, Curly and Blonde, Nyanmaru desu, zielavenaz96**, **Ms. KuDet**.

Saya selalu seneng baca review-review kalian, terutama yang berisi dugaan-dugaan. Berkat kalian, saya makin bersemangat untuk _update_ fanfict ini. Oh, ya, saya balesin _review_ yg _non login_ dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke PM :D

**Endy mutiara**: wkwkwk, jadi gimana menurut kamu setelah baca chapter terakhir? Ino jadi korban sebenarnya, bukan? XD Nggak ada waktu lagi itu, karena Shion udah minta nikah sama dia. Kan bisa gawat kalau mereka terlanjur nikah :D

**xoxo**: gimanaaa? Udah kejawab dong pertanyaan kamu? Hehehe. Moga-moga penyelesaiannya memuaskan! :D

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_ (**Elderwand48**, **Hyuuga Ringo****, ****Indigo Mitha-chan****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Miyuki Hiruka****, ****Nyanmaru desu****, ****Putpit****, ****Ruki Scarffy****, ****amerta rosella****, ****kirei- neko****, ****star azura**) bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ (**Hyuuga Ringo****, ****Indigo Mitha-chan****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Ruki Scarffy****, ****arissachin****, ****skygirl25****, ****star azura****)** fic ini sampai sejauh ini.

_Special thanks for_ **Faye Calderonne** _as the first reader for this fanfict_! #_hug_

_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang chapter terakhir fic ini via _review_. Moga-moga chapter terakhir ini nggak mengecewakan, yaa~! _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~ X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxies

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
